Leyendo todas las aventuras de Harry Potter en la primera generación
by A Marauder Wolf
Summary: Un día común y corriente en Hogwarts(en la época de los merodeadores)...llega una carta al despacho del director Dumbledore, la cual dice que hay que leer 7 libros en los que se revelarán secretos del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, para poder vencerlo y también dice que a medida que se vayan leyendo los libros irán llegando personas del futuro(2 generación), pero no sabrán que hacen ahí
1. Prólogo

El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraba en total paz y tranquilidad que hasta asustaba, y como no estarlo si a todos les parecía extraño que los merodeadores no hubieran hecho alguna broma en TODA una semana; también les parecía raro no escuchar las constantes peleas entre James Potter y Lily Evans.  
El no escuchar las peleas de éstos y ver que los merodeadores todavía no habían hecho ninguna broma, sólo suponía una cosa; problemas.  
Quería decir que algo iba a pasar en Hogwarts, porque, siendo sinceros, en Hogwarts no se respira paz y tranquilidad ni por asomo, es decir; no es un colegio en el que las cosas estén normales, siempre le tiene que suceder algo para que ésto no ocurra...y gracias a eso...se les avecina un pequeño Gran Problema(con todo el sentido de la palabra), que les pondrá todo patas arriba y que sus delicadas manitos no podrán controlar, en otras palabras; _**SE DESATARÁ UN GRAN PROBLEMA QUE NADIE(NI SIQUIERA DUMBLEDORE) PODRÁ CONTROLAR.**_


	2. La Carta

_**AÑO 1977**_

Dumbledore entraba tranquilamente a su despacho pensando en cómo derrotar a Voldemort, pensando en todo lo que éste ha llegado a hacer con tal de que la gente se estremezca al escuchar su nombre y al parecer lo consiguió; tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que en su mesa había una carta junto a un paquete, y fue sólo cuando se sentó que se percató de esto y tras haber confirmado de que no era una trampa de Voldemort la abrió y leyó:

 _"Querido profesor Dumbledore; tras haber confirmado de que esto no es una trampa, esperamos que también se dé cuenta de que tampoco es una broma, sino que es algo realmente serio. Lo que hay en el paquete son 7 libros en los que se les cuenta como derrotar a Voldemort sin tener que soportar varias muertes, pues si es verdad que en el futuro lo derrotaron pero también es verdad que para hacerlo tuvieron que sacrificarse varias personas y es precisamente para salvar a vidas inocentes que están estos libros aquí. Los libros los tendrá que leer frente a todo el Gran Comedor, ya que, varias de las personas que salen en los libros son hijos de algunas personas que están en el Gran Comedor de esta época(1977). A medida que se vayan leyendo los libros irán llegando personas del futuro(2 generación) pero éstas no sabrán que demonios hacen allí, ya que, se les sacará de su tiempo sin previo aviso de nada; así pues, les tendrán que explicar que hacen allí. Además de las personas del Gran Comedor es importante que también participen en la lectura:_

 _-Molly y Arthur Weasley._

 _-Gideon y Fabian Prewett_

 _-Andrómeda y Ted Tonks._

 _-Alastor "ojo loco" Moody._

 _-Kingsley Shacklebolt._

 _-Emily y John Evans._

 _-Eufemia y Fleamont Potter._ _(1)_

 _-Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy._

 _Pd: Las personas que lleguen al Gran Comedor se las llevarán a la salas de los menesteres para que puedan dormir y luego continuar con la lectura._

 _Pd2: Desde el momento que empiecen la lectura nadie podrá ni entrar ni salir de Hogwarts, así como también se les borrará la memoria si intentan decir algo._

 _Pd3: Disfruten de la lectura._

 _ **F.P. Y F.W."**_

Después de leer la carta, Dumbledore se acercó al paquete y lo abrió; tal y como había dicho la carta ahí habían 7 libros, los agarró y leyó:

 _"HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL"._

 _"HARRY POTTER Y LA CÁMARA SECRETA"._

 _"HARRY POTTER Y EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN"._

 _"HARRY POTTER Y EL CÁLIZ DE FUEGO"._

 _"HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX"._

 _"HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DEL PRÍNCIPE"._

 _"HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE"._

 _Al terminar de leer se dio cuenta de quién era el que había derrotado a Voldemort, pues no por nada Dumbledore era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Llegando a esa conclusión recogió la carta y los libros para llevárselos al Gran Comedor pero no sin antes enviar un patronus a todas las personas que indicaba la carta._

 _ **HABITACIÓN DE LOS MERODEADORES**_

En el cuarto de chicos de 7º curso de Gryffindor, se encontraban todos plácidamente dormidos, el sol ya había salido y entraba por la ventana, dándole así a una hermosa cara de un licántropo que, poco a poco fue abriendo sus lindos ojos de color miel, ese día; a Remus Lupin, como siempre; le tocaba despertar a sus compañeros de habitación, pero antes fue a ducharse y cambiarse, una vez listo; fue a hacer la difícil tarea de todos los días: despertar a sus amigos.

Esta vez decidió despertar de primero a James; sabiendo que éste tiene el sueño pesado, se acercó a su cama y gritó:

-¡CORNAMENTA!, ¡LILY SE ESTÁ BESANDO CON UN RUBIO DE RAVENCLAW!

y como si de un resorte se tratara James se sentó automáticamente en la cama exclamando:

-¿¡DONDE!?...AH ESE MALDITO RUBIO ME LAS VA A PAGAR...¡COMO SE ATREVE A TOCAR A MI PELIRROJA!

Remus no pudo más y se echó a reír pensando "James, y su amor por Lily"

James al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos reírse comprendió lo que le había hecho, y a decir verdad, siempre se lo hacía y él siempre caía, pero esta vez no se iba a quedar así como así, a no, claro que no; entonces agarró una almohada y se la lanzó dándole en toda la cara al licantropo, Remus inmediatamente dejó de reír y puso cara de enfado. James, sabiendo lo que venía se cubrió con la sábana, mientras Remus le daba de almohadazos. Siguieron riéndose hasta que Sirius se removió en su cama.

Los dos se miraron cómplices y sabiendo con solo esa mirada lo que iban a hacer, se dirigieron así a la cama de Sirius (que aún ni se inmutaba de lo que le iba a pasar) y:

Con un hechizo, Remus transformó la cama de Sirius en un barco;

James echaba al piso un liquido viscoso de color verde (babas de trol);

Cuando james ya había hecho una laguna de babas en el piso, Remus lanzó un Aguamenti,(que le dio en toda la cara a Sirius)mientras que James con un hechizo movía el barco;

y...

Ambos en perfecta sincronía gritaron:

-¡CANUTO!...¡NOS HUNDIMOS!..¡TODOS A LOS BOTES!...¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!...

Sirius se despertó de golpe gritando

-¡LOS MÁS SEXYS PRIMERO!-mientras saltaba del barco y caía de bruces en la laguna de babas llenándose todo el cuerpo de babas de trol y por si no fuera poco, cuando a Sirius ya no se le miraba ni la cara, James le lanzó purpurina rosa, que inmediatamente se le pegó, quedando así de Sirius Black sólo una viscosa y deforme baba verde con relucientes rosas.

Sirius estaba más que enfadado "COMO SE ATREVÍAN LOS QUE ÉL CONSIDERABA _SUS MEJORES AMIGOS_ HACER UNA BROMA Y ¡ _NO INVITARLE!"_..."Y PEOR AÚN... ¡QUE LA BROMA FUERA PARA _ÉL_!"...-trataba de levantarse para poder matar a sus "amigos" pero le era imposible

-¡CORNAMENTA!, ¡LUNÁTICO!...¡LOS VOY A MATAR!...

-¡AMIGOS COMO USTEDES PARA QUE NECESITO ENEMIGOS!...

-¡DEJEN DE REÍRSE Y VENGAN A AYUDARME QUE NI SIQUIERA ME PUEDO MANTENER DE PIE!...

-¡ESPERO QUE ESTO NO SEA BABA DE TROL PORQUE CONSIDÉRENSE MUERTOS!...

-¡CÓMO LE PUEDEN HACER ESTO A _SIRIUS BLACK_!...EL _MAS SEXY_ DE TODO _HOGWARTS._..

gritaba Sirius como loco mientras intentaba levantarse en vano; cuando intentaba levantarse se resbalaba con la baba y caía de nuevo al piso (y la _purpurina rosa brillaba_ como si de eso _dependiera su "vida"_ ), no se podía mantener de pie ni sujetarse de nada ya que también se resbalaba y caía.

¡SIRIUS ESTABA APUNTO DE TENER UN COLAPSO NERVIOSO!...

Después de un largo rato, Sirius se dio cuenta de que no podía ir al baño de pie. Así que el _pobre_ de Sirius tuvo que ir al baño _arrastrándose_ como una _babosa_ ; dejando, según los dos merodeadores _"sus babas"_ por donde se arrastraba; mientras que éstos se partían de risa.

-¡VAMOS BABOSO!, ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!, QUE SI NO , ¡NO LLEGAS NUNCA AL BAÑO!-se burlaba James.

-¡CANUTO!, ¡¿CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO DEJES BABAS POR EL SUELO?!-le _"retaba"_ Remus.

-CANUTO YA SABEMOS QUE ESTAS BABEANDO POR MARLENNE PERO INUNDAR LA HABITACIÓN CON TUS BABAS, ¿¡NO TE PARECE DEMASIADO!?- se burlaban de Sirius.

James y Remus se reían a carcajadas, tanto así que lograron despertar a Frank Longbottom y a Peter Pettigrew; que viendo lo que pasaba se unieron también a las risas de los dos merodeadores.

Sirius hacía caso omiso a las bromas de sus amigos y seguía arrastrándose mientras pensaba en cómo pudo haber caído en la broma y pensando también alguna manera de vengarse "porque nadie le hace una _broma_ al gran Sirius Orión Black sin antes haber sufrido una _**muchísimo peor**_ _"._

Y aunque la broma fuese para él tenía que admitir que era una muy buena broma y sin quererlo se sintió orgulloso de sus amigos. Y es que, como no estarlo si forman parte de los merodeadores, el mejor grupo de bromistas codiciados(al menos 3) que ha pisado Hogwarts en la historia; compuesta por James Potter alias "Cornamenta"(debido a su forma animaga que es un ciervo); Sirius Black alias "Canuto"(debido a su forma animaga que es un perro); Remus Lupin alias "Lunático"(debido a que se convierte en hombre lobo y los días previos y posteriores a la luna llena parece un desquiciado hormonal).

Éstos fueron los principales fundadores de los merodeadores, pero como necesitaban hacer planes para sus bromas y que eso sólo lo supieran los merodeadores, no les quedó otra opción que pedirle a sus compañeros de habitación unirse también.

El primero, Frank Longbottom; no quiso entrar, ya que; según él, se mete en demasiados problemas solo, como para ir buscando más; pero dijo que podían hablar de lo que quisieran que él no se lo iba a decir a nadie y a veces, en algunas bromas; era de gran ayuda.

El segundo, Peter Pettigrew; aceptó gustosamente, para él era un privilegio estar allí ya que nadie le dirigía la palabra hasta entonces; pero era un inútil en todo y sólo les ayudaba a espiar para que no los atraparan infraganti.

Lo llamaban colagusano ya que se convertía en una rata.

Cuando ya todos estaban listos y tras haber limpiado el piso con un hechizo, y volver a transformar el barco en cama; se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor y allí se encontraron a Lily Evans, Marlenne Mckinnon y Alice Blue charlando animadamente.

-Hola amor-dijo Frank dándole un casto beso a su novia; Alice.

-Hola cariño-le contestó ésta.

-Hola Lily-dijo James; ésta, ya se había acostumbrado a que la llamara Lily en vez de "Peli-Peli" o "Pelirroja de mi corazón" aunque ésto último le dolió que no se lo volviera a decir y es que James-¡wow! Lily, ahora es James y no Potter!-llevaba una semana sin molestarla y fue allí donde Lily se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, lo llevaba sospechando desde el año pasado pero por fin lo confirmó y no podía negarlo, lo AMABA y punto.

-Hola James-dijo Lily y eso sorprendió a todos los que la escucharon pues ella o le decía _Potte_ r o simplemente _no contestaba_ ; James al escuchar su nombre de esos _hermosos labios_ casi se pone a dar _saltitos de la emoció_ n,"¡ella había dicho su nombre!"...por dios, casi se _lanza_ donde ella para darle un _fuerte y enorme abrazo_...por suerte se contuvo justo a tiempo, pero lo que _no pudo evita_ r fue una _sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

-Hola mi Rubiecita-le dijo Sirius a Marlene; ésta lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Hola Lily, Alice, Marlene-saludó educadamente Remus, éstas asintieron con la cabeza diciendo-Hola Remus.

Cuando se sentaron a comer, los 3 merodeadores prácticamente devoraron la comida, James la tarta de melaza; Remus cualquier tipo de chocolate; y Sirius _todo_ , parecía un pozo sin fin; las chicas estaban a punto de reclamarles por comer así, cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y por ellas entraron:

 _-Molly y Arthur Weasley._

 _-Gideon y Fabian Prewett_

 _-Andrómeda y Ted Tonks(con la pequeña Nymphadora de 4 añitos)_

 _-Alastor "ojoloco" Moody._

 _-Kingsley Shacklebolt._

 _-Emily y John Evans._

 _-Eufemia y Fleamont Potter._

 _-Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy_

-¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!-gritaron 3 voces en medio del comedor y como si de niños se tratase salieron corriendo a abrazar a sus _"Padres"_.

Todos se sorprendieron ante eso, sí, sabían que Remus y Sirius se habían ido a _vivir_ a casa de los Potter; el primero porque sus padres murieron en un ataque de mortífagos y los Potter se ofrecieron para cuidarlo quedando así como sus tutores legales, el segundo porque en su familia nadie le quería por _"traicionar la sangre"_ y lo maltrataban, un día fue a la casa de los Potter con muchos golpes y les explicó que lo _castigaban con crucios_ iniciándose así un juicio por la custodia de Sirius en la que ganaron los Potter quedándose también como tutores legales de Sirius; pero lo que no sabían era que consideraban a los Potter sus padres.

-Hola, ¿¡como han estado mis pequeñines!?-les preguntó Eufemia Potter

-¡Genial!-contestaron James y Remus con sonrisas burlonas en dirección a cierto pelinegro con ojos grises que en esos momentos _bufaba._

-Mamá Eufemia, yo estoy mal porque "mis queridos hermanitos", aquí presentes-les lanzó una mirada fulminante-me han hecho una broma-terminó Sirius con un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos como un niño pequeño.

Eufemia iba a empezar a retar a "sus hijos"...pero Fleamont se le adelantó:

-¡James Potter y Remus Lupin!, ¡¿como OSAN hacer una broma SIN Sirius?!..y _peor aún_ ¡SE LA HACEN A _ÉL_!-que sin ver la mirada de su esposa, agregó-Espero que no haya sido tan humillante, y por supuesto chicos, que les haya salido bien-les guiño un ojo y se quedo pensando varios segundos para terminar- y claro, ¿por qué no? para la próxima _tomarle una foto_ para después _difundirla por todo Hogwarts_ no sería mala idea, ¿no les parece?

Todos en el Gran Comedor estallaron en carcajadas después de que Eufemia Potter le haya dado una colleja a su marido exclamando un-¡Fleamont!- y pensando para sus adentros un "nunca cambiará".

-Tío Silius-se escuchó una voz infantil que llamaba a Sirius pero que todavía no podía pronunciar bien la "r" y que a un castaño le pareció adorable.

-¡Nymphie!-le dijo Sirius mientras la levanta y le daba vueltas en lo que la pequeña soltaba pequeñas risitas.

-Lunático, Cornamenta, ella es mi sobrinita Nymphadora Tonks-dijo cuando la puso en el suelo e inmediatamente el pelo de la niña se volvió rojo y reclamó-NO ME LLAMES NYMPHADOLA (muchos rieron al ver como la niña aun no podía pronunciar bien; mientras que a otros les causaba mucha ternura y vaya ternura que le daba a un chico de ojos de color miel).

-¡Hola!-la saludaron los dos con un movimiento de mano.

-¡Holi!-respondió la niña entusiasmada, dejando atrás el color rojo de su cabello para dar lugar a uno de color rosa chicle (como a ella le gustaba).

-Mamá, Papá-les dijo Lily en lo que los abrazaba-No es que no me guste que estén conmigo, estoy encantada de que hayan venido, a decir verdad-frunció el ceño-pero, ¿qué hacen aquí?...-terminó con mucha curiosidad al estilo "Evans"...  
Los señores Evans iban a responder cuando, las puertas del Gran Comedor se vuelven a abrir, dando paso al profesor Dumbledore.

Todos guardaron silencio y le escucharon;

-Queridos alumnos-empezó el director del colegio-me ha llegado una carta en la que dice que hay que leer 7 libros en los que se nos dirá como derrotar a Voldemort (muchos se estremecieron); también dice que además de nosotros, mandara a llamar a las personas aquí presentes (hizo una señal con la mano indicándoles) para que también lean los libros; y finalmente llegarán visitas del futuro, pero ellos no sabrán que hacen aquí, ya que, los sacarán de su tiempo sin avisarles nada, así pues, les tendremos que explicar que hacen aquí.

-Desde que empecemos a leer nadie podrá ni entrar ni salir de Hogwarts y si le dicen algo a alguien fuera de Hogwarts, se les borrará la memoria.

-Las personas que no sean alumnos de Hogwarts o que no sean de este tiempo dormirán en la sala de los menesteres para luego seguir con la lectura.

-Las clases quedan suspendidas temporalmente, hasta que se terminen de leer los libros.

-Tranquilos, he confirmado de que no es una trampa de Voldemort-añadió por la cara(de bobos) que tenían algunos.

-al ver que nadie le preguntaba nada, terminó-Bien, el primer libro se llama _**"Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal"**_

-¡POTTER!-exclamaron 5 voces en el Gran Comedor (está de más decir que eran las de Eufemia, Fleamont,James,Sirius y Remus).

-Eso solo puede significar dos cosas-opinó en voz alta Remus.

-¿¡Cuales!?...-le preguntó el comedor entero.

-Remus empezó a explicar-como si de un profesor a sus alumnos se tratara-en mi opinión sólo pueden haber dos opciones; la primera es que voy a tener otro hermano (lo dijo con una sonrisa tierna que hizo suspirar al sector femenino de Hogwarts); y la segunda, que voy a tener a mi primer sobrino-terminó con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a James que se ruborizó violentamente.

-Bueno...-dijo Dumbledore-la única manera de averiguarlo sería empezando a leer y si no les importa me apetece leer a mi-Dumbledore iba a empezar a leer cuando una luz cegadora lo interrumpió...

 _ **ACLARACIONES**_

 _ **(1) Eufemia y Fleamont Potter son los nombres de los padres de James. Yo estaba errada pensando que sus nombres eran Dorea y Charlus, pero Pottermore dice que son estos dos, así que hay que hacer caso a lo que nos dice la grandiosa Jk Rowling.**_

Bueno...espero que les haya gustado...no sé si estuve a la altura con la broma merodeadora...a mi me parece malísima...pero bueno...con el tiempo DEBO MEJORAR...y si no...buena suerte, tendrán que soportar mis pésimas bromas Mujajjajaj...


	3. El niño que vivió (I)

_**-Bueno...-dijo Dumbledore-la única manera de averiguarlo sería**_ **empezando a leer y si no les importa me apetece leer a mí-Dumbledore iba a empezar a leer cua** _ **ndo una luz cegadora lo interrumpió...**_

Todos levantaron las varitas al escuchar varios gritos...y...cayeron varias personas (de entre 11 a 15 años) en las mesas de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, respectivamente.

-¡Connor me aplastas!- se empezó a escuchar en la mesa de los tejones.

-¡Dennis quítate de encima!-ordenaron desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¡Harrison o quitas tu mano de allí O sabrás quien es Chelsey Walker!-amenazaron desde la mesa de los leones.

-White, yo soy un ser humano y quiero seguirlo siendo durante mucho tiempo más, así que: ¡hazme el honorable y _gran_ favor de quitarte de encima!-reclamaron desde la mesa de Slytherin.

Y así hubieran seguido, si Dumbledore no les hubiera lanzado un hechizo para que se pudieran desenredar y se pusieran de pie.

Los nuevos integrantes del Gran Comedor se dieron cuenta de que el Hogwarts en el que estaban no era el mismo a SU Hogwarts...

-HARRY POTTER-empezaron a gritar los leones; (al escuchar ese apellido; Fleamont, Eufemia, James, Sirius y Remus se sobresaltaron).

-RONALD WEASLEY-les continuaron los tejones; (esta vez los que se sobresaltaron al escuchar el apellido fueron Molly y Arthur, además de los gemelos Prewett).

-Y HERMIONE GRANGER-siguieron las águilas; (esta vez todos estaban confundidos, pues nadie reconoció el apellido).

-¡QUE HAN HECHO AHORA!-terminaron las serpientes; (lo que sorprendió a TODO el Gran Comedor; pues las serpientes nunca les seguían la corriente a las otras casas).

Estaban a punto de lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra; cuando entró un hermoso fénix con una carta que cayó encima de Dumbledore, quien leyó en voz alta:

 _"Querido Hogwarts; las personas que acaban de caer (literalmente) en el Gran Comedor son ni más ni menos que los_ alumnos de Hogwarts _desde primero a quinto año_ de 1995 _(por cierto, para los de 1995; están en el año 1977);_ **(caras de confusión por parte de todo el Gran Comedor).** _(1)_

 _Los de 1995_ están aquí _para que también_ participen en la lectura **(-que lectura?-preguntaban todos los de la 2 generación)** _para poder derrotar al_ Voldemort de su época **(varios estremecimientos por parte de la 1 Generación; y algunos de la 2 Generación, gritaron que estaba muerto, lo que sorprendió a varios de 1977)** _; así como_ los de 1977 _tienen que derrotar al_ Voldemort de esta época **(algunos estremecimientos por parte de la 1 generación; y los de la 2 generación, decidieron que era mejor no decir que estaba muerto, puesto que, en esta época sí que estaba vivo;y más vivo que nunca).**

 _Sabemos que estarán pensando que si_ derrotan _al Voldemort_ en 1977 **(** _ **varios estremecimientos)**_ _, ya_ no existiría _por lo tanto_ en 1995 **(varios asentimientos de cabeza)** _;_ pero _al_ derrotarlo en 1977 _sólo_ crearán otra dimensión _con_ unfuturo alternativo _, un futuro en el que ya no existe Voldemort_ **(varios gritos de alegría al imaginarlo muerto; y... otros en cambio, se estremecieron** **otra vez)** _;_ pero _estas personas(de 1995)_ vienen _de un futuro en el que_ existe _Voldemort_ **(varios estremecimientos)** _, es decir; de_ otradimensión _totalmente_ diferente _a la que van a_ crear en 1977 _si logran derrotarlo._ Por eso _se tiene que_ derrotar a Voldemort tanto _en 1977_ como _en 1995_. **(otros estremecimientos).** _(2)_

 _ **Pd**_ _:_ _Estas personas_ _de 1995 son las que_ __ _participarán en la batalla_ __ _de Hogwarts (de su tiempo claro)._

 _ **Pd2**_ _: Hemos decidido que las_ _personas_ __ _que tienen_ _más importancia_ __ _en la batalla_ __ _lleguen por separado_ _. Así irán_ _llegando_ _a medida que se_ _lean los capítulos._

 _ **Pd3**_ _: El_ _tiempo_ _está detenido desde_ _ahora_ _hasta que se_ _finalicen los libros._

 _ **Pd4**_ _: Tienen que_ _explicarles_ __ _a los de la_ _segunda Generación_ _todo_ _acerca de los libros._

 _ **F.P. Y F.W.**_ __ _"_

Después de que Dumbledore terminara de leer la carta, empezaron a preguntar;

-¿Que libros?-por parte de la segunda Generación.

-¿Que significa F.P y F.W.?-por parte de la primera Generación.

-Bueno-dijo Dumbledore-ciertamente yo tampoco sé lo que significa F.P y F.W. pero supongo que lo averiguaremos según leamos, y respecto a los libros; tenemos que leer 7 libros en los que se nos dirá cómo derrotar a Voldemort _(más estremecimientos)_.

Los de la 2 generación no dijeron nada acerca de que Voldemort estaba muerto ya que recordaron que estaban en otra época, en una en la que estaba vivo.

Tuvieron que agrandar el Gran Comedor y añadir varias mesas más para que los chicos de 1995 se pudieran sentar; ya que hasta el momento habían permanecido de pie.

-Bien-prosiguió Dumbledore- el primer libro se llama _**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal-**_

Los chicos de 1977 no se esperaban la reacción que tuvieron los de 1995, pues éstos estaban dando aplausos y gritando totalmente eufóricos;

-¡POR FIN VAMOS A SABER TODO LO QUE HACEN!

-¡HASTA QUE NOS LLEGÓ LA HORA DE ENTERARNOS!

-¡AHORA SABREMOS LO QUE EN REALIDAD OCURRIÓ!

-¡LOS SECRETOS DEL TRÍO DE ORO AHORA VAN A SER DESCUBIERTOS!-

 _La 1 generación los miraban de distintas maneras:_

unos confundidos, preguntándose por qué estaban así.

Otros con cara de: Pueden Hacernos El Honorable Y Gran Favor A Todos De Cerrar El Pico De Una Maldita Y Buena Vez Por Todas.

Y algunos en cambio _(los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett)_ , los miraban alegres y divertidos, tanto así que se unieron a los aplausos y a los gritos sin saber siquiera qué era lo que celebraban.

Tan metidos estaban los merodeadores en la celebración, que hicieron su típico _"Baile De Merodeador"_ ; Al igual que los gemelos Prewett que también hicieron su típico baile bautizado como _"El Gemelazo"._

Tuvieron que pasar al menos _5 minutos_ para que se _tranquilizaran_ los chicos de la _2 generación_ , _10 minutos_ más para que los gemelos Prewett _dejaran de bailar_ y aún otros _5 minutos_ más para que nuestros merodeadores estuvieran al fin sentados _"tranquilitos"._

-Bueno-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-ahora que han logrado calmarse, creo que es hora de empezar a leer.

-Bien-continuó Dumbledore -el primer capitulo se llama; _**EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ**_ _-_

Al decir eso _toda_ la segunda Generación _tragó en seco_ sabiendo más o menos de que _iba a ir el capítulo._

Mientras que los de la _primera generación_ estaban _confundidos_ _(pensando que el título estaba mal, porque según ellos sería sobrevivió y no vivió)_ pero decidieron que era mejor no interrumpir.

Dumbledore, (para que todo el comedor lo pudiera escuchar) hechizó su garganta con un "sonorus"

-profesor Dumbledore yo quiero que le cante y le baile la macarena a la profesora McGonagall-se escuchó el comentario de un chico de la segunda generación que cayó en Gryffindor y que intentaba hacerse el gracioso.

Toda la segunda generación rió con ganas al imaginarse a su director sin ropa, sólo cubierto por su enorme barba; bailándole y cantándole la macarena a su temida profesora de Transformaciones.

Los de la primera generación los mirabanconfundidos preguntándose que era esa cosa del demonio llamada "macarena" y por qué Dumbledore tenía que cantársela y bailársela a McGonagall. _(3)_

McGonagall miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido, sea lo que sea esa cosa de lucifer, no le gustaba para nada. Nuestra subdirectora ya tenía a un nuevo personaje fichado.

 _Dumbledore empezó a leer ignorando el comentario:_

 _ **El señor y la señora Dursley...**_

Al decir esto, algunos fruncieron el ceño, ya que; no tenían ni idea de quiénes eran esos tal Dursley.

-Pero ¿¡el libro no iba sobre un _tal Harry Potter!?_...¿por qué _no se menciona?_...¡quiero saber ya si tengo un _sobrino_ o un _hermano!_ -decía impacientemente Sirius.

-Black _(los de la 2 generación al escuchar el apellido se preguntaban si era familiar del asesino Sirius Black)_ acabamos de _empezar a leer_ ,apenas son _seis_ palabras lo que ha leído el Director. ¡ _Seis_ , Black!...¡por las barbas de Merlín!, no hay razón para que estés tan impaciente...

-y si tan impaciente estas por saber sobre el nuevo Potter que se menciona en el libro,te aconsejo que nos hagas el gran favor a todos de ¡callarte de una maldita y buenas vez por todas!-le espetó indudablemente Marlene.

Ante este hecho Sirius no pudo decirle nada más a Mckinnon ya que desde hacía varios minutos se había quedado embobado viendo el ceño fruncido de Marlene.

-¿Dursley?-preguntaron todos los Evans al completo.

-¿Lily, no es ese el apellido del novio de tu hermana?-le preguntaron los señores Evans a su hija.

Los de la segunda generación se les hacía familiar el nombre de "Lily" pero no sabían de qué.

-Bueno...si por novio de mi "queridísima" hermana se refieren a la _morsa andante con nariz de mono de probóscide y ojos de tarsero filipino_...sí, ese es su apellido-les contestó "inocentemente" Lily.

-Mami, ¿que es mono de trolospide y tarlselo filipino?- preguntó la pequeña Tonks a su madre.

-el mono de probóscide es un mono con la nariz muy grande-empezó a explicar Andrómeda ante la atenta mirada de los que tampoco lo sabían- y el tarsero filipino también es un mono pero con los ojos muy grandes-terminó.

Todos tuvieron que reprimir una carcajada con una tos muy mal disimulada al imaginarse una morsa caminando en el centro del GC muy tranquilamente con los ojos del tamaño de las pelotas de fútbol y la nariz tan grande que con sólo un respiro, apagaría toas las velas del GC.

-¡Lilian!-la retaron sus padres que también intentaban reprimir una carcajada.  
-¿así que mi hermana terminó casándose con ese desperdicio de ser humano?-preguntó de nuevo "inocentemente" Lily.

-¡Lilian!-la volvieron a retar los señores Evans; esta vez con el ceño fruncido pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

En respuesta Lily puso una carita de nunca haber roto un plato.

-Pero si este libro es para derrotar a Voldemort (estremecimientos) ¿por qué hablan de muggles si esto es cosa de magos?-preguntó Remus.

-A lo mejor en esa época logró dominar también el mundo muggle-contestó James con su típico drama.

-¡Merlín santo que no quiera!-exclamó Sirius

-creo que la única forma de averiguarlo sería continuando con la lectura-dijo Dumbledore.

 _ **...Que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**_

-si claro muy normales teniendo en cuenta de que uno es un horrible hipopótamo y...

-¡Lilian!-otra vez la volvieron a retar sus padres.

 _ **...Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso...**_

-El día en el que ellos sean misteriosos, les aseguro que me caso con el calamar gigante-anunció Lily.

-Lily, es mejor que te cases conmigo-le guiño el ojo james-soy mil veces mejor que el calamar gigante-terminó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se "acomodaba" la túnica.

-Todos los de la 1 generación esperaban un _"ni en tus mejores sueños,Potter"_ o simplemente un _"púdrete Potter"_ pero _NO_ una sonrisa _¿coqueta?_ Por parte de Lily; lo que hizo que James tuviera una batalla interna entre hacerla _SU mujer_ allí mismo (aunque sea _"un poco"_ atrevido ya que están tanto los padres de ella como los suyos propios...) o llevarla a su habitación y hacerle el amor hasta ya no poder más; como tantas veces soñó (y para que James Potter se agote de hacer el amor con su pelirroja haría falta por lo mínimo unos 3 días sin descanso).

Los de la segunda generación al ver los ojos de Lily, recordaron de qué era que se les hacía familiar el nombre. Ella era Lily Evans. La mamá de Harry, la que murió defendiendo a su único hijo. También repararon en James, quien era una copia exacta de Harry, excepto por los ojos, que eran idénticos a los de Lily. Él era James Potter. El papá de Harry. El que se sacrificó por su esposa e hijo.

-Ese chico me agrada-le comunicó Emily Evans a su marido; sin saber nada de los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de James en ese momento.

-A mi también-le contestó el señor Evans-es perfecto para nuestra Lily-

-Mira cariño, al parecer nuestro pequeño granito de arroz ya encontró a su pelirroja-le dijo Fleamont Potter a su esposa.

-Eso parece mi cielo-contestó Eufemia viendo a Lily fijamente-la futura señora Potter-terminó con una sonrisa.

 _ **...Porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**_

-¿¡Tonterías!?- exclamó gran parte del Gran comedor.

Acababan de empezar a leer y ya a varias personas les empezaban a caer como espinacas en medio de una barra de chocolate.

- _"Como puede ser una tontería las cosas misteriosas!?"_ ; _"¡Están locos! ¿cómo pueden vivir sin nada de misterio en sus vidas?"_ ; _"¡mira que pensar que el misterio es una tontería!, ¿que nos falta?; ¿que la cobardía sea un acto de valor?"_ -eran algunos pensamientos de varias personas.

 _ **El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**_

-¡wow! No sabia que se fabricaban los _tarados_ -comentó Marlene en voz alta.

-cómo que no, si con sólo ver al Idiota que tienes de novio cualquiera se daría cuenta-opinó también Sirius en voz alta con los celos a flor de piel pero _nunca lo_ admitiría.

-¡OYE!-se escuchó desde la mesa de Hufflepuff (algunos soltaron risitas).

-Nadie pidió tu opinión _Black_ -le contestó Marlene a Sirius.

Los de la 2 generación se seguían preguntando si era algún familiar del prófugo Sirius Black, porque era imposible que un chico tan guapo y alegre como el que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor se convirtiera en un asesino y pronto en un prófugo de Azkaban.

-no, pero sé que por dentro lo deseabas-contraatacó Sirius.

-Eso no va a pasar ni en tus mejores sueños _Black_ -le respondió Marlene.

-Huy, si tú supieras que en mis mejores sueños tú no tienes ropa y lo que deseas es otra cosa-la picó Sirius.

-¡SERÁS IMBÉCIL AQUÍ AL ÚNICO QUE HAN FABRICADO EN UNA FÁBRICA DE TARADOS A SIDO A TI, IDIOTA!-exclamó Marlene.

-Emm, chicos no quisiera interrumpir esta magnífica conversación pero, no es fábrica de _Tarados_ sino que fábrica de _taladros_ -les dijo Remus

-¿¡Entonces que son Taladros!?-(gritaron) preguntaron en perfecta sincronía. Sin saber que varios sangres puras tenían la misma duda.

-Es un aparato muggle que sirve para hacer agujeros en las paredes-les contestó Lily.

Varios asentimientos de cabeza disimuladamente por parte de los sangres puras. Marlene y Sirius asintieron también con la cabeza.

Continúo leyendo-informó Dumbledore.

 _ **...Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**_

-Lo dicho de antes; morsa andante con nariz de mono de probóscide y ojos de tarsero filipino- les recordó Lily y esta vez nadie pudo reprimir las carcajadas en el Gran Comedor.

Los señores Evans iban a retar a su hija...pero algo o más bien alguien no los dejó...

-¡No puede ser! Quejicus, ¿estás seguro de que no eres tú?-dijo James.

Alguien muy parecido a...

Los de la 2 generación se preguntaban quién era ese tal Quejicus y se sorprendieron al ver que alguien muy parecido a su profesor de pociones era el que respondida ante ese apodo.

-¡serás idiota Potter! ¡Te recuerdo que mi apellido es Snape y no Dursley!...¡y no me llames Quejicus!-reclamó Snape.

Al escuchar la respuesta del chico, confirmaron sus dudas; era su profesor de pociones. También confirmaron que ese clon prácticamente de Harry era nada más ni nada menos que su padre en su época adolescente. Las chicas de la segunda generación no podían apartar la mirada del señor Potter, puede que en su época esté muerto, pero ahora de adolescente esta más que apetecible y nadie lo podía negar.

-¡entonces Dursley es el clon de Quejicus!-dijo Sirius.

-¡que no me llames Quejicus!-replicó Snape.

 _(_ _ **N/A:**_ _para todos los fans de Snape,tengo que molestarlo porque si no, no serian los merodeadores)._

-no Canuto, no puede ser su clon; o ¿es que acaso tú ves que una morsa sea lo mismo que un murciélago?-preguntó Remus.

Todos los del futuro miraron extrañados a Remus ya que se les hacía familiar con cierto profesor de DCAO.

Remus le había agarrado cierto rencor a Snape desde que llamó _"sangre sucia"_ a Lily, por eso estaba participando en la broma.

El Gran Comedor no paraba de reír a Grandes carcajadas.

-Eso tiene una muy buena y razonada explicación, lunático-respondió Sirius empezando el juego.

-¿Así, cual?-pregunto Remus siguiendo el juego.

-Pues que Quejicus es tan feo que ni siquiera lo pueden clonar, mi buen amigo-le contestó Sirius de manera obvia mirando a James para que se uniera también al juego.

-Además-James inmediatamente se unió al juego-lo más seguro es que los que lo iban a clonar le dijeron: _"lo sentimos pero eres muy feo para clonarte tal cual eres y no queremos desgraciar al mundo teniendo a dos como tú"_ -concluyó.

Los alumnos de ambas épocas se detenían el estomago de tanto reír, los de la segunda generación no se podían creer lo que le estaban haciendo a su profesor de pociones y los de la primera generación ya estaban acostumbrados a las bromas de los merodeadores hacia Snape, pero nunca se cansaban de ellas. _Lily miraba con rencor al que había sido su amigo por años._

Snape estaba a punto de reclamar pero Sirius no le dejó hablar.

-Por lo tanto en vez de hacer...-empezó nuevamente Sirius.

-Un clon con forma de murciélago...-le siguió Remus.

-Lo hicieron con forma de morsa...-terminó de explicar James, de forma obvia.

En el Gran Comedor algunos ya estaban rojos de tanto reír y hasta los profesores intentaban disimular las carcajadas con una muy mal disimulada _"tos"._ Lily tampoco pudo reprimir una risita.

-Imagínense si les hubiera salido mal...-volvió a empezar Sirius.

-...una morsa con alas de murciélago...-siguió Remus.

-...no podría volar por tanto peso...-continuó James, aguantándose la risa al imaginarse una morsa con alas de murciélago intentando volar y fallando en el intento.

Esta vez los alumnos daban golpes a las mesas y no dejaban de reír. Mientras que cierto Slytherin tenía una cara como si le hubieran puesto una aguja en el trasero _._

-...y lo más seguro terminaría aplastando ...-prosiguió Sirius

\- ...las pobres...-Remus

-... y pequeñas...-James

\- ...alas de murciélago...-terminaron los tres a coro.

Para estas alturas los alumnos del Gran Comedor se encontraban literalmente rodando por el piso mientras se reían a carcajadas.

Los gemelos Prewett estaban impresionados y orgullosos de saber que las bromas, aunque ellos no estén, seguirán en el colegio.

Snape estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos y pff...si las miradas mataran, digamos que nuestros queridos merodeadores a estas alturas estarían _totalmente desintegrados_ gracias a la _profunda mirada de odio_ que les dedicaba Snape en esos momentos.

-continuemos con la lectura-sugirió Dumbledore al ver la mirada de cierto Slytherin con cabello grasiento.

Todos dejaron de reír (a duras penas) para poder escuchar la lectura, Pero no sin antes de que Eufemia Potter retara a sus 3 hijos durante 5 minutos mientras éstos agachaban la cabeza para esconder sus sonrisas.

 _ **La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**_

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada por respeto a los señores Evans...hasta que...

-Mamá, ¿las jirlafas eshpían a shus vechinos?-preguntó la pequeña Tonks.

Todos en el Gran Comedor reprimieron una carcajada con una falsa tos, exceptuando a los señores Evans que tenían el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, pues la que acaban de mencionar en este libro, aparentemente sí-le contestó Lily con un brillo inusual en sus ojos. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes llamarla así? Gracias a la pequeña Tonks ya sabía como llamaría a su hermana estas vacaciones.

Antes de que los señores Evans pudieran volver a retar a su hija, Dumbledore continuó con la lectura.

 _ **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**_

-¡oh por Merlín! ¡Soy abuela!-gritó Emily totalmente emocionada.

-John estaba en shock y al escuchar los gritos de su mujer al fin pudo reaccionar y solo pudo pronunciar tres palabras: _" yo, abuelo, nieto"_ antes de caer desmayado.

Tuvieron que lanzarle un Aguamenti para que se despertara y después de que le confirmaran de que no había sido un sueño volvió a su sitio.

Nadie dijo nada sobre que los Dursley creyeran que no hay ningún otro niño mejor que su hijo, pues es un pensamiento que tienen los padres hacia sus hijos.

-¿que se consigue si se juntan una morsa con una jirafa?-les preguntó Marlene a Lily y Alice en un susurro en forma de adivinanza.

-es obvio Marlene, pues un cerdito-le contestó Lily de manera obvia y que sólo Marlene y Alice escucharan.

Las tres se empezaron a reír como locas ante la atenta mirada del Gran Comedor. Cuando se pudieron calmar siguieron con la lectura.

 _ **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto,**_

-¡Ja! y yo soy la mujer maravilla-se burló Lily.

-¿Quién?-preguntaron los _"sangres limpias"_

Después de que Lily les explicara quién era, James dijera que Lily era su mujer maravilla, que Lily no lo haya insultado y caras de confusión por este hecho; continuaron con la lectura.

 _ **...Y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen:**_

-¡Descubamos su sequeto!-sugirió la pequeña Tonks.

-¡Nymphadora!-la retaron sus padres.

Rápidamente el color de su cabello pasó de rosa chicle a un rojo intenso.

-No-me-llamen-Nymphadola-les reclamó con una expresión de enfado en su pequeño rostro.

-Toma-le dijo Remus mientras le daba una barra de chocolate que sabrá Merlín de dónde la habrá sacado-te ayudará a sentirte mejor.

James y Sirius miraban a Remus con la boca abierta pues _Remus-no-comparto-mi-chocolate-Lupin,_ _Nunca_ compartía su chocolate ¡con nadie! ni siquiera con ellos; y ahora de repente se lo da a la sobrina de Sirius así como si nada.

-cornamenta, canuto, cierren la boca que les entrarán moscas-les aconsejó Remus antes de volver a la lectura.

 _ **No habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**_

-¿lo de nosotros?-preguntaron todos los Potter presentes en el Gran Comedor (Incluidos Sirius y Remus).

-¡a lo mejor nos secuestraron y nos tienen de prisioneros!... ¡seguro que no nos dan ni de comer!... a lo mejor nos quieren extirpar los sesos y comérselos (si es que todavía no lo han hecho)... por eso no quieren que descubran su secreto, no quieren que se enteren de que tienen secuestrado al más sexy de todo Hogwarts (lo siento canuto, lunático, pero ese soy yo) a lo mejor por eso nos secuestraron; porque somos demasiados lindos y tienen envidia. Claro que tendrán envidia de nosotros, porque teniendo en cuenta que...-decía dramáticamente James.

-¡Cornamenta!-lo interrumpieron sus mejores amigos

-¡James!-esta vez fueron los alumnos de Hogwarts, incluidas Lily y Marlene, lo que sorprendió a varios que lo llamaran por su nombre y no por su apellido.

-¡Señor Potter!-terminaron los profesores; pero la voz que sobresalió por encima de todas fue la de la profesora McGonagall.

-pero si yo solo digo que ellos nos pudieron perfectamente haber secuestrado y...-se empezó a defender James.

-por las tangas de McGonagall, James, ¡cállate!-le exigió su amigo licántropo.

-sí, por Dumbledore en bikini, ¡haznos ese honorable y gran favor a todos!-también le exigió su amigo perruno.

El Gran Comedor estaba llorando de tanta risa; por Merlín, ¿a quien se le ocurría decir _"tangas de McGonagall" o "Dumbledore en bikini"_?, solo a nuestros merodeadores.

Después de una buena regañina por parte de Minerva hacia los tres merodeadores; uno por melodramático, y los otros dos por decir tales cosas de sus profesores, cabe destacar que además de la retada de McGonagall tuvieron que sufrir también la de su madre mientras por detrás su padre les hacía señales de aprobación.

continuaron con la lectura.

 _ **La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley,**_

Un ruidoso silencio fue lo que siguió después de que Dumbledore leyera aquella frase, pues ahora ya todos sabían quien era la señora Potter y no era otra chica más que una pelirroja con ojos esmeraldas sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor: Lily Evans.

James Potter fue el primero en reaccionar; saltó de su asiento dando un grito de alegría y en un instante ya estaba parado en la mesa de Gryffindor cantando con gran entusiasmo _"lo conseguí, lo conseguí, ¿quién lo consiguió?... ¡yo lo conseguí!"_ y sus amigos y los gemelos Prewett no tardaron en unirse cantando con él _"lo consiguió, lo consiguió, ¿quién lo consiguió?... ¡él lo consiguió!"_ mientras hacían su típico _"Baile De Merodeador" y "El Gemelazo"_.

Lily Evans aún no salía del shock y ¿cómo no estarlo? si se acaba de enterar de que va a ser la futura señora Potter, ¡nada menos!...se acababa de enterar de que James la _ama_ como _siempre_ le había dicho y ella como _tonta_ siempre lo rechazaba creyendo que no era más que otra de sus tantas conquistas; pero no, James la _amaba_ así como _ella a él._

Se levanto decidida de su sitio e inconscientemente fue a dar donde estaba James con los otros merodeadores y los gemelos celebrando, que al verla; los dejaron solos. Lily se subió a la mesa donde estaba James.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Todos estaban expectantes para ver qué ocurriría.

James y Lily se miraban fijamente sin importarle que estaban en el _Gran Comedor_ y que _todos los miraban_ , pero sus miradas chocaron y se conectaron al instante. Se decían todo con esa mirada, no necesitaban palabras para hablar: podían ver el _amor, arrepentimiento, alegría y preocupación_ en los ojos del otro.

Podían ver el _amor_ que llevaban en su _interior_ y que _gritaba_ a todo pulmón que _quería salir_ a la luz y dejar la oscuridad al fin.

Podían ver el _arrepentimiento_ por cada uno; Lily por haberlo _rechazado_ tantas veces que él le pedía una cita, y James por cada vez que andaba con una _chica diferente_.

Podían ver la _alegría_ del otro al enterarse de que iban a _casarse y posiblemente formar "su propio equipo de quidditch"._

Y por último, también podían ver la _preocupación_ que sentían, pero ¿preocupación de que? Si ya sabían que _se amaba_ n y la clara _respuesta_ era ese _libro_ que lo confirmaba; tal vez era por eso exactamente que se preocupaban, porque se _unirían_ solo porque lo _dice un libro_ y no por sí solos y haciéndose preguntar _¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado ese libro?...¿hubiera su amor podido florecer a pesar de todo? o ¿simplemente quedaría en el recuerdo?._

Estuvieron _minutos_ viéndose aunque les parecieron _horas_ , cada uno _sin apartar la mirada del otro_ ; _temían_ que si se dejaban de mirar se _perdiera esa conexión_ que habían logrado tener.

- _Te Amo_ \- dijo al fin James sin _dejar de mirar los ojos esmeraldas_ que lo volvían _loco._

 _Eso fue suficiente_ para Lily, se _abalanzó_ sobre James; que se _sobresaltó_ _sabiendo que lo iba a golpear_ _¡por decir tremenda cosa!, ¿de enserio James?, ¿¡no pudiste decir otra cosa!?...en menos de un instante perdiste la conexión; pero eh mira, enhorabuena, te has ganado, a lo mejor, ¡una cachetada!... ¡bravo!...¿qué te parece si nos vamos a las tres escobas a celebrarlo eh?...maldito estúpido ¿cómo arruinaste tan rápido la conexión?..._

 _sintió unos..._

James Potter fue _sacado_ de sus _dramáticos pensamientos_ cuando sintió unos _labios_ calientes y con sabor a menta _sobre los suyos_... _¡no podía ser verdad!_... _¡Lily Evans lo estaba Besando! ¡la chica por la cual había estado babeando por años!_ y quien lo rechazaba a cada momento.

Pero al fin se rindió y acepto sus sentimientos.

 _¡por merlín! ¡quería celebrar este hecho histórico!, estaba lleno de euforia. ¡Quería hacer una fiesta en la sala común!, ¡quería decir a los cuatro vientos que por fin Lily lo había aceptado!_

 _Demonios, ¡hasta quería publicarlo en "el profeta"!_

Lily lo estaba besando _¡y que beso! ¡en medio del Gran Comedor con todas las miradas fijas en ellos!_ , después de rechazarlo por años por fin se rindió y _¡lo estaba besando!... ¡a él!.._

 _su corazón dio una voltereta triple mortal ante ese hecho...sus latidos se podrían escuchar desde el estadio de Quidditch..._

 _y hablando de Quidditch, su corazón latía a una velocidad más rápido que cualquier Snitch..._

 _pero eso ahora no importa.. lo importante ahora es que:_

 _¡Lily lo estaba besando!_

 _y sabía delicioso... ¡¿cuanto tiempo espero este momento?!_

 _Y al fin llegó._

Sin esperar más la _agarro_ de la cintura y la _atrajo_ más hacia él e _intensifico el beso_ para que Lily supiera por fin cuales son los _besos merodeadores_ por los que tantas _chicas suspiran,_ pero _no era como esos besos, no,_ era uno en el que se demostraban todo _su amor y el deseo a la vez, era un beso tierno y apasionado._

Lily se sentía derretir.

¡nunca imaginó estar así en los brazos de James, besándolo!

¡y que manos!...tan fuertes y varoniles...seguramente por el Quidditch...

pero ¡por Merlín que besaba bien!...con esos labios carnosos...y que tenían un sabor exquisito a tarta de melaza...

no se quería separar de él nunca, quedarse así por siempre...

no sabía de dónde había sacado la valentía para besarlo pero agradecía una y mil veces a Godric el haberlo hecho...

En el gran comedor los miraban con la boca abierta.

y ¿cómo no estarlo? si: _Lily-odio-a-Potter-Evans_ y James Potter se estaban besando,

¡nada menos!

parecía que estaban desconectados de lo que pasaba fuera...

se veían totalmente enamorados...

las fans de James Potter estaban que echaban chispas por los ojos, orejas, nariz... bueno, por cualquier lugar que tuviera orificio; y como no estarlo, si ¡ya perdieron a James!...por lo menos aun les quedaban Sirius y Remus.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin, cierto estudiante que nunca ha conocido el champú, miraba la escena con la sangre ardiéndole de pies a cabeza y con los ojos cargados de furia infinita hacia James Potter y sin saber que estos ojos eran envidiados por muchos basiliscos.

Los de la segunda generación estaban viendo todo con la boca abierta, nunca pensaron que al señor Potter le hubiera sido tan difícil conquistar a la señora Potter.

Los señores Evans al igual que los señores Potter miraban la escena con una sonrisa en sus rostros; pues sus hijos terminarían casándose con los que ellos querían que se casasen. Ambas madres pelirrojas se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

Cuando por fin se _separaron_ por la _falta de aire;_ _nadie_ podría _olvidar jamás_ la _sonrisa_ que tenía James Potter en ese momento y la _mirada_ que transmitían sus ojos que _brillaban más de lo habitual:_ transmitían una alegría y felicidad pura.

Y ¿cómo no estarlo?...

¡por fin había conseguido su sueño!...

¡por fin había besado a _"la pelirroja dueña de su corazón"_!...

su inmensa felicidad no se la podría quitar ¡nadie ni nada en este mundo!

 _-Te Amo-_ le dijo Lily en un susurro apenas audible pero _suficiente_ para que James la pudiera _escuchar_.

Y aunque _parecía imposible_ , la _sonrisa_ de James se hizo aún más _grande_ y sus _ojos parecían_ dos _diamante_ s de tanto brillar detrás de sus gafas. Sin esperar más la agarró de la cintura levantándola y le empezó a dar vueltas en lo que la subía y bajaba con _gran esmero y entusiasmo._

-¡Me ama!, ¡Me ama!, ¡Me ama!-gritaba mientras le seguía dando vueltas con _su sonrisa inmensa y sus ojos brillantes._

El Gran Comedor no esperó más para empezar a aplaudir y a silbar; y tras unos _"enhorabuena" "al fin" "felicidades" "bájame James" "claro mi amor"._

Lily se fue a sentar a lado de James y los otros merodeadores. No sin antes prometerle a James que le presentaría a sus padres cuando haya un descanso y James le dijo lo mismo respecto a los suyos.

-felicidades Lily, Cornamenta-les dijo Remus con una sonrisa, en verdad se alegraba por su hermano y por su mejor amiga.

-Al fin lo conseguiste, Cornamenta-dijo Sirius también con una sonrisa, se llenaba de gozo y alegría al ver que por fin su hermano consiguió a su pelirroja.

-¡Lily me has abandonado!-le gritó dramáticamente Marlene a Lily.

-ven conmigo que yo no te voy a abandonar-le dijo Sirius en lo que le guiñaba un ojo.

-¡púdrete, _Black!_ -le espetó Marlene.

-sólo si tu te pudres conmigo-contestó Sirius.

-es mejor continuar con la lectura-sugirió Dumbledore al ver iniciar una pelea que probablemente le destruiría su preciado colegio.

 _ **...pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**_

-yo también te quiero hermanita-ironizó Lily tristemente.

-a lo mejor finge que no tiene hermana porque no soporta que tu fueras tan bonita y ella tan fea-le susurró al oído James a Lily, logrando sacarle una sonrisa y un casto beso. Haciendo pensar a James que debería decirle cosas bonitas a su pelirroja para que lo recompense con muchísimos más besitos.

 _ **...porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**_

-que bien suena eso-dijo James.

-¿suena bien que seas un completo inútil?-le preguntó burlonamente Canuto.

-Cornamenta ya sabíamos que la pelirroja te traía embobado pero tanto como para que pienses que suena bien que te llamen inútil-también se burló Lunático.

-¡Amigos Como Uds Para Que Necesito Enemigos!-les reprochó Cornamenta.

-¡Oíste eso Quejicus!-llamó Sirius a Snape.

-no necesita enemigos, ¡con nosotros ya le basta!-le dijo Remus también.

-¿cariño te encuentras bien?, ¿tienes fiebre o algo?-le preguntó Eufemia Potter a su hijo.

-¿¡que!?...¡claro que estoy bien!..¿por qué no debería de estarlo?, además, yo no creo que suene bien eso de que soy un completo inútil, porque simplemente ¡no lo soy!- exclamó James.

-lo que te haga dormir por las noches, Cornamenta-le canturrearon los dos merodeadores.

-¡no soy un inútil!-volvió a repetir James.

-¡sí lo eres!

-¡que no lo soy!

-¡que sí lo eres!

-¡que no!

-¡que sí!

-¡niños ya basta!-los retó la señora Potter.

-yo solo decía que suena bien eso de que soy el marido de mi pelirroja- se excusó James cruzándose de brazos mientras que las chicas decían a coro un "Awww" y James era premiado con otro beso por parte de su pelirroja.

 _ **...eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**_

-gracias al cielo, ¡no me puedo imaginar siendo una morsa andante!-todos rieron ante lo dicho por cornamenta, y más aún al ver la cara de James: era todo un poema.

Lily le daba las gracias a Merlín de que no fuera así; por suerte para ella.

-¡ni yo una jirafa chismosa!-dijo Lily.

Esta vez todos estallaron en carcajadas y se tuvieron que agarrar el estómago al ver la cara de James: Si antes era un poema, ahora se podía escribir un libro entero por la expresión de su rostro.

 _ **Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**_

-¡Lily!... ¿¡lo podemos hacer!?-le preguntó James a Lily con ojos de _"Ciervito Abandonado"_

-Claro que sí cariño, apareceremos en la acera de los Dursley-Lily no se pudo resistir a esos ojitos, y le dio un beso... ¡por Merlín!, no se cansaba de Besar a James y no creía que se cansaría nunca de esos labios con sabor a tarta de melaza.

 _ **Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño,**_

-¡otro nieto!... ¡esto es fantástico!-decía emocionada Emily Evans.

-¡por Merlín!, ¡soy abuela!-decía también emocionada Eufemia Potter.

-¡Soy mamá!-gritaba una emocionada Lily Evans, pronto Potter, un poco ruborizada pero llena de emoción y alegría.

Mientras que las 3 pelirrojas estaban gritando emocionadas los chicos cayeron desmayados.

John solo pudo articular _"otro"_ antes de desmayarse.

Fleamont pudo apenas susurrar _"nieto,abuelo,yo"_ y también se desmayó.

James más pálido que una hoja de papel pudo decir entrecortadamente _"hijo,papá,pelirroja,yo"_ poco antes de caer desmayado.

-¡John!

-¡Fleamont!

-¡James!

Intentaban en vano despertarlos las tres pelirrojas.

-Aguamenti-le lanzó el hechizo Eufemia a su marido e inmediatamente Fleamont se despertó gritando que no quería ser comido por el calamar gigante.

-Levicorpus-le lanzó Lily un hechizo a James que se despertó mientras era colgado por el tobillo.

-¡Maldito Dragón!-exclamó James en lo que caía de golpe al suelo.

-¿a quién llamas dragón, _cariñito_?-le preguntó amenazadoramente entre dientes Lily. Su mirada traviesamente maligna te ponía los pelos de punta y te hacía estremecer de un segundo a otro.

A todos no les quedó de otra que compadecer al pobre James.

-yo...no, es que...escoba, dragón...caer...-sólo podía balbucear James.

Por suerte para él, Emily Evans pedía que despertaran a su marido ya que a ella le fue imposible hacerlo a la antigua usanza.

-Ennervate-le lanzó Remus al señor Evans, que se despertó más tranquilamente que los dos Potter's.

-¡Tengo un ahijado!...-gritaron de repente Sirius y Marlene en perfecta sincronía.

-¡toma esa Lunático/Alice!-volvieron a gritar emocionados Sirius y Marlene a coro.

-¡ _YO_ voy a ser el/la Padrino/Madrina del hijo de James/Lily!-gritaron otra vez a una sola voz Sirius y Marlene respectivamente, mirándose con _"odio"_ según ellos.

-¡ese niño es mi ahijado!-volvió a repetir Sirius.

-¿y se puede saber cómo es que estás tan seguro de que va a ser tu ahijado y no el de Remus?...digo, si se puede saber...¿mmm ?-le preguntó cortante Marlene en lo que se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja.

-Yo te puedo hacer la misma pregunta, Mckinnon ¿como es que estas tan segura de que va a ser tu ahijado y no el de Alice? -le contraatacó Sirius en lo que él también levantaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

-YO pregunté primero, Black-contestó Marlene.

-bien que le gusta preguntar primero pero contestar no-murmuró para sí.

-¿qué has dicho, Black?-le preguntó amenazadoramente Marlene.

-que te contestaré tu pregunta siempre y cuando tu hagas lo mismo con la mía-le propuso Sirius.

-¿¡y qué estás esperando para contestar!?... vamos, ¡deprisa!.. ¡no tenemos todo el día!

Sirius sólo rodó los ojos y pensó "luego soy yo el impaciente". Antes de responder.

-Remus, James y yo hicimos un trato: si James tiene una hija el padrino va a ser Remus y si tiene un hijo el padrino voy a ser yo.

-Si Remus tiene una hija el padrino voy a ser yo y si tiene un hijo va a ser James.

-Si yo tengo una hija el padrino va a ser James y si tengo un hijo el padrino va a ser Remus.

-Y las madrinas las van a elegir nuestras esposas-explicó Sirius.

Canuto omitió a posta la parte en la que James y él, le tuvieron que contar a Remus su situación mas vergonzosa para que se uniera al pacto, ya que éste, decía que _nunca_ tendría una familia.

-ahh...

-ahora responde tú-le dijo a Marlene.

-nosotras también hicimos un trato: si Lily tiene una hija la madrina va a ser Alice y si tiene un hijo la madrina voy a ser yo.

-Si Alice tiene un hijo la madrina iba a ser Lily y si tenía una hija la madrina voy a ser yo

-Si yo tengo un hijo la madrina va a ser Alice y si tengo una hija va a ser Lily

-Y los padrinos los elegirán nuestros maridos-también explicó Marlene.

-no es justo nos han copiado!-replicó Black.

-¿copiar?, ¿en qué?...Black, creía que sabías diferenciar entre hombres y mujeres, ya que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo utilizando a tu... _amiguit_ o-terminó Marlene un tanto celosa, cosa que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

-¿acaso quieres que guarde mi varita en tu caja mágica para tocar las estrellas?

-¿y cómo no sabemos si fueron ustedes los que nos copiaron?-le preguntó Marlene ignorando olímpicamente la pervertida pregunta.

-porque todas nuestras ideas son exclusivamente originales-respondió Sirius.

-ah.. ¿y las de nosotras no?-le volvió a preguntar Marlene.

-pues la verdad... ¡no!-le dijo Sirius en lo que le sacaba la lengua.

-pues la verdad es que nuestras ideas son mejores que las de ustedes y no quieres aceptar la derrota, Black-le dijo Marlene.

-no es cierto

-sí que lo es

-¡no lo es!

-¡sí lo es!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-¡no!

-¡si!

-¡no!

-¡no!

-¡si!

-ves Black, tu mismo lo has admitido- le dijo Marlene con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡pero tú has hecho trampa!-negó Sirius.

-¿y?...-preguntó Marlene en lo que levantaba una ceja.

-y que eso no cuenta-dijo Sirius.

-sí que cuenta.

-no cuenta.

-¡sí cuenta!

-¡no!

-¡sí!

-¡no!

-¡ya basta!-los retó la profesora McGonagall.

-el padrino del niño será el señor Black y la madrina la señorita McKinnon...¿o me equivoco?-lo ultimo se lo preguntó a James y Lily que negaron con la cabeza sonrientes, confirmando lo que la profesora y jefa de casa decía.

-las ideas que han tenido _ambos_ son originales, sin interrupciones señor Black-siguió explicando de manera severa al ver que Sirius iba a replicar.

-ahora, ¿podemos seguir con la lectura? -terminó con una voz cansada y dirigiéndose al profesor Dumbledore.

 _ **...Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño,pero nunca lo habían visto.**_

-afortunadamente-suspiraron Lily y James a la vez.

-asustarían a mi pequeño con solo verlo-le susurró Lily a James quien soltó una carcajada.

 **El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-tranquilos que me voy a encargar yo personalmente que mi pequeño no quiera juntarse con un cerdo-susurró Lily pero suficientemente audible para que los merodeadores la pudieran oír y lanzaran una carcajada.

 _ **Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**_

-¡acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos! ¡lo que no soportan!... esto se pone interesante... -susurraron los gemelos Prewett mientras se frotaban las manos. Los pocos que los oyeron soltaron risitas traviesas y no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con los gemelos.

Remus aunque estaba lejos los oyó gracias a su oído más desarrollado de lo normal y no tardó ni 2 segundos en decirle a los merodeadores y a Lily lo que había escuchado, quienes no tardaron en reír.

Les ofrecieron a los gemelos Prewett que se fueran a sentar junto a ellos, los cuales, aceptaron gustosos; al igual que le pedían lo mismo a Marlene, Alice y Frank, que tampoco dudaron en sentarse junto a ellos.

 _ **El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo,**_

-se nota que va siempre a la última moda-les susurró Lily a los merodeadores, los gemelos Prewett y a sus amigas. (Frank es considerado un merodeador, no oficial, "porque no quiere más problemas"; pero es un merodeador).

-¡porl meclín!...¡una morlsa cantando!...¡hay que llevakrla a un concurlso!...ay no,...mejorl no,...rlomperlía todos los crlistales-dijo Tonks en lo que el Gran Comedor reía a grandes carcajadas.

-¡Nymphadora!-la retaron sus padres.

Pero antes de que Tonks pudiera reclamar Dumbledore siguió leyendo.

 _ **y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**_

-¿como puede estar alegre mientras su hijo llora?-le susurró Marlene a Alice y Lily.

-no sé, pero es increíble que sea tu hermana, Lily, si no se parecen en nada-le contestó Alice mirando a Lily con pena.

Marlene y Lily no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con las palabras de Alice y se lo demostraron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

 _ **Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**_

-¿una lechuza?-se extrañaron los "Impuros".

-¿que tiene de extraño una lechuza?-preguntaron los "sangres limpias".

-en el mundo muggle no se suelen ver lechuzas y muchos menos en el día, si acaso las ven es en la noche, no en el día... por eso es extraño-les contestó Remus mientras todos los que no sabían le prestaban atención como si estuviesen en alguna clase.

Lily miraba a su mejor amigo con envidia, ella por mas que se empeñara cuando explicaba algo, nunca podía conseguir que le prestaran tanta atención como a Remus. Llegó a la conclusión de que Remus tenia madera de profesor, ella, definitivamente: no.

 _ **A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla**_

-¿por qué en la mejilla y no en la boca si es su esposa?-preguntaron a coro los merodeadores susurrando.

-porque...

-besarle la boca...

-le da asco.

Les contestaron los Gemelos.

-¿pero entonces?...

-¿cómo es?...

-¿que tienen?...

-¿un hijo?...

-¿si se dan asco?...

Siguieron preguntando los merodeadores.

-ya saben...

-para tener un hijo...

-hay que tener primero... _eso_...

-pero, ¿si se dan asco como es que terminaron casándose?

Y por segunda vez, los gemelos les contestaron.

-a lo mejor estaban borrachos

-o desolados...

-o resentidos...

-o Abandonados...

-aunque ¿quien va a utilizar a una morsa/jirafa?

-no es que sea fácil tener relaciones con una morsa...

-¡te aplastaría!

Los merodeadores aún seguían con su duda.

-a lo mejor lo hicieron por despecho...

-...porque a ambos los rechazaron sus respectivas parejas...

-...y fueron a un bar a consolarse con el alcohol...

-...pero terminaron juntos esa noche...

-y se tuvieron que casar...

\- porque Petunia quedó embarazada...

Razonaron los merodeadores (Frank incluido)

-Entonces se acostaron...-empezó Marlene.

-Porque Estaban-continuó Alice.

-...Borrachos

-...Desconsolados

-...Resentidos

-...Despechados

-...Y...

-...Rechazados

Les respondieron los gemelos y los merodeadores.

Todo esto lo dijeron susurrando entre ellos sin que nadie del comedor escuchara mas que simples susurros; Tonks, queriendo saber que susurraban, se fue a sentar con ellos... y nuestro amigo lunático no podría estar más feliz por esa _"sabia y magnífica decisión"._

 _ **...trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**_

-¿¡cómo!?...¡¿cómo es eso de que estaba tirando los cereales y no le dicen nada?!...

-si ellos no le enseñan a comportarse ya le enseñaré yo a ese niño que son modales.

-Ningún nieto mío va a estar tirando los cereales sin que le digan nada...ah no, ¡claro que no!-protestaba furiosa Emily Evans.

 _Cuenta la leyenda de que algunos alumnos hasta el día de hoy, afirman haber visto chispas que salían de sus ojos...otros dicen, que vieron cómo los dientes se le transformaban en colmillos...y unos cuantos afirman haber visto que le cambiaba el color de ojos de un azul cielo a un rojo intenso._

Molly Weasley y Andromeda Tonks, aparte de todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts de ambas épocas y algunos del sector masculino; no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con ella.

 _ **Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**_

-¿Un gato viendo un plano?...-se preguntaron todos en el Gran Comedor.

-¡es Minnie!...-exclamaron con énfasis y gran entusiasmo los tres merodeadores, además que con mucho orgullo al descubrir que ese gato es su profesora de transfiguración.

-¡les he dicho que no me digan Minnie!-los retó la profesora McGonagall.

-pero sabe que le gusta-le dijeron al unísono los tres ante la mirada reprobatoria de _"su madre"._

Los de la 2 generación intentaban ocultar sus risas en vano. Nunca se imaginaron que alguien le pusiera un apodo a la temida jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Y que ese _alguien_ ,se pareciera a su ex-profesor de DCAO y a un prófugo de Azkaban.

-todavía no saben si soy yo o no-les dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-sabemos que es usted-corearon el perrito, el lobito y el ciervito.

Eufemia simplemente meneo la cabeza _"no tienen solución"._

 _ **Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez.**_

-será imbécil-dijo James.

-no James, no es imbécil... -empezó Remus.

-es estúpido...-terminó Sirius.

-ahh...-fingió entender James,siguiéndoles el juego y sabiendo ya de por sí lo que venía.

-muy bien Cornamenta vas aprendiendo...

-ahora de la frase que has dicho "será imbécil", el _imbécil_ sustitúyelo por _estúpido_.

- _¿será estúpido?_...-James fingió que apenas entendía, pero su sonrisa además de derretir a varias chicas, lo delataba.

-¡excelente, Corn!...-felicitó Remus en lo que le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

-ahora de la frase "será estúpido", _quítale_ el _será._ Y a ver como te _queda_ la frase

James fingió pensar acariciándose la "barba" hasta que...

- _¡estúpido!-_ exclamó eufórico después de varios segundos, saltando de su sitio.

-¡enhorabuena Corn!...¡lo has conseguido!-le dijo Sirius.

-y el premio del millón de galeones es para... ding-ding-ding-ding...¡Cornamenta!-le dijo Remus también a James.

El Gran Comedor reía a Carcajadas, mientras que Eufemia Potter retaba a sus hijos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos se siguió con la lectura.

 _ **...Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet**_  
 _ **Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica.**_

-¿escuchó eso profesora?... le dijeron que Ud era una ilusión óptica-le dijo Frank a McGonagall.

-¿usted también, señor Longbottom?-le preguntó cansadamente la profesora McGonagall.

Como toda respuesta Frank se encogió de hombros diciendo "son mis compañeros de habitación" en lo que señalaba al trío de bromistas, los cuales pusieron su mejor cara de perrito, ciervito y lobito abandonado.

 _ **El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada.**_

-la mirada de Minnie no tiene comparación-dijeron los merodeadores.

 _ **Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**_

-pues yo conozco a uno que además de leer rótulos y planos sabe bajar puntos a las casas, castigar muy duramente y... lanzarme un buen hechizo sino cierro mi bocota ahora mismo-terminó Sirius con la atenta mirada de su profesora "Minnie".

 _ **El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**_

-¿no podría pensar en otra cosa?

-sí, en como bajar de peso, por ejemplo.

 _ **Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente.**_

-¡noooooo!-gritaron los gemelos Prewett.

-¿has oído lo mismo que yo, Fideon?

-yo creo que sí, Gabián.

Los dos gemelos se miraron asombrados y preocupados;

-¡ES EL APOCALIPSIS, SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!-gritaban como locos mientras se escondían bajo la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿que es el Alopalipsis?-preguntaros los sangres puras presentes en el gran comedor.

-el apocalipsis, en pocas palabras-empezó Lily-es como decir que es el fin del mundo-terminó.

-¡¿que, qué?!- exclamó el comedor entero. Lily sonrió por la atención que había recibido esta vez.

-si, porque el señor Dursley ha dejado de pensar en los taladros-contestaron los gemelos Prewett saliendo de su "guarida".

Todos en el Gran Comedor (incluidos los profesores) negaron con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de los gemelos.

 _ **Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**_

-¿que tiene de extraño usar capa?-preguntaron los sangres puras.

-pues que hace siglos que los muggles ya no las usan-les contestó una Ravenclaw.

-me pregunto qué habrá pasado para que los magos anden tan descuidados en el mundo muggle-dijo Pandora McLaren.

Los de la segunda generación se sorprendieron al ver a una chica idéntica a la lunática Lovegood e inmediatamente supusieron que era su madre.

-sería mejor continuar con la lectura para poder averiguarlo señorita McLaren-dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

 _ **El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**_

-entonces ¿como se soporta a si mismo?-preguntaron los gemelos Prewett en perfecta sincronía.

-¡ropa ridícula es la que usa su abuela!-exclamó un Slytherin.

-oye no te metas con su abuela que ella no ha hecho nada...-se escuchaba a una chica retar al Slytherin que había gritado antes.

-mira, sigue el ejemplo de los gemelos que ellos se han metido directamente con él y no con su abuela...-le aconsejaba otra chica.

Al escuchar eso los gemelos Prewett se levantaron de su asiento e hicieron exageradas reverencias.

-gracias,gracias,muy amables,gracias-repetían como un mantras.

 _ **¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes!**_

-¡mejores que los tuyos!-exclamaron maduramente varios sangres puras en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva.**_

-¡por lo tanto tú no deberías llevarla!-dijo un Slytherin y para sorpresa de muchos se sintieron de acuerdo con él.

 _ **Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados.**_

-cuchicheaban muy excitados...-repitió Canuto susurrando a Cornamenta y Lunático.

-¿por qué cuchicheaban?...-preguntó Lunático en el mismo tono.

-La pregunta correcta sería: ¿por qué estaban excitados?...-preguntó Cornamenta uniéndose también a la conversación.

Los tres se vieron un momento y lanzaron una carcajada... cuando se pudieron calmar, continuaron con la lectura.

 _ **El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!...**_

-¿cuántos años tendrá para que se sorprenda de que hayan personas mayores que él?...-se preguntó para sí el señor Potter.

 _ **Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso.**_

-como si los magos vamos a tomarnos tantas molestias de hacer una colecta por simples muggles-dijo en tono burlón Lucius Malfoy. Por suerte para el sólo lo escucharon los Slytherin que estaban de acuerdo con él.

 _ **El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**_

-vuelve la mula al trigo-dijo John Evans.

-¿mula?...¿onde?..yo querlo una!...¿¡mami porl que no me dijite que aquí bía una mula!?...

-¿quién trajo trigo al colegio, además de una mula?

-no Sirius, no hay ni mula, ni trigo en el colegio...lo que dijo el señor Evans es simplemente un dicho muggle-les explicó Remus a todos los sangres puras al verles la cara de confusión que tenían; pero al ver que todavía no se aclaraban, añadió-significa que el señor Dursley vuelve otra vez a pensar en los taladros.

-hum-ju...-entendieron los sangre pura.

-¡perlo yo querlía una mula!-dijo Tonks mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿que no querías un lobo?...o ¿prefieres la mula?-le preguntó Andrómeda a su hija.

-¡No!...¡clarlo que no!...yo prlefierlo a los lobitos-dijo Tonks sonriente.

-Sirius y James no tardaron en dirigirle una mirada burlona a Remus-mira Lun, al parecer tienes una admiradora-le susurraron al licántropo que optó por darles una colleja a cada uno.

 _ **El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no**_  
 _ **lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros.**_

-no creo que haya algo capaz de distraerlos de sus dichosos taladros-comentó Remus.

-concordamos contigo, hermano-le dijeron sus amigos animagos presentes en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.**_

-¿que estará pasando para que las lechuzas se comporten así?-les preguntó James a sus _hermanos_ los cuales se encogieron de hombros en señal de no saber el porqué.

 _ **La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**_

-wow ...sí, una mañana normalísima; gritar a la personas sin motivo alguno es lo más normal del mundo-dijo Sirius sarcástico en lo que rodaba los ojos mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

 _ **Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**_

-para que quiere ir a estirar las piernas si va a la panadería...no le sirve de nada...si es de peso que quiere bajar-comentó Frank.

 _ **Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la**_  
 _ **panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo**_  
 _ **también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un dónut gigante en una bolsa de papel,**_

-Frank, no creo que quiera bajar de peso, más bien parece que quiere hacer competencia con las ballenas para ver quién pesa más-le susurró Lily.

 _ **alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**_

-encima de creerse ballena, es chismoso-dijo Marlene.

 _ **-Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**_

-¿que pasa con nosotros?-preguntaron,Eufemia, Fleamont, Sirius, Remus,James y Lily (James no pudo evitar una sonrisa respecto de que Lily se considerada ya una Potter).

 _ **-Sí, su hijo, Harry...**_

-así que es acerca de nuestro hijo que va el libro...digo por el título que lleva el nombre de Harry-le dijo Lily a James con un rubor en sus mejillas y que no tardó en contagiar a James que solo atinó por un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Lunático, tenías razón, es de nuestro nuevo sobrinito del que trata el libro-le dijo Sirius.

-¡Ay canuto!...Lun siempre tiene razón-le dijo James a Sirius. Voltearon a ver a su amigo, casi hermano y para su sorpresa no sonreía sino que estaba más blanco que una hoja de papel.

-¿que pasa Lun?...-le preguntaron.

-que si estos libros son para derrotar a Voldemort (varios estremecimientos) ¿por qué habla sobre Harry?...¿acaso él tiene algo que ver con Voldemort?(estremecimientos)...y con las cosas extrañas que están pasando de lo único que hablan los magos es de los Potter y su hijo...¿no les parece raro?-explicó el licántropo.

Los de la 1 generación tragaron en seco, suplicando a merlín que por una vez Remus se equivocara.

Los de la 2 generación estaban impresionados por la suspicacia del que se parece a su ex-profesor de DCAO que sin duda alguna fue el mejor en ejercer su trabajo como profesor.

-señor Lupin a lo mejor si seguimos leyendo averiguaremos qué es lo que está pasando-le dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Los de 1995 confirmaron sus sospechas al escuchar al profesor Dumbledore, ese chico era nada mas ni nada menos que Remus Lupin, su ex-profesor de DCAO.

 _ **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado.**_

-¿acaso alguien le lanzó un petrificus totalus?-preguntaron James y Sirius lo que todos los sangres puras *incluidos Slytherin* querían preguntar.

-no está petrificado literalmente-explicó Lily.

-es solo una expresión muggle para alguien que se queda paralizado sin saber que hacer-terminó Remus.

-ah y nosotros como somos verdaderos Gryffindor's no sabíamos lo que significaba porque desconocemos el miedo, no como los Slytherin's-comentó James recibiendo aplausos y gritos por parte de todos los Gryffindor's en afirmación de lo que había dicho y miradas fulminantes por parte de los Slytherin's que poco, por no decir nada, le importó.

Fleamont Potter también aplaudía ante lo dicho por su hijo, bueno dejó de aplaudir cuando su esposa le dio una colleja y tuvo que sobarse la zona dolorida.

-¡oye!..yo sabía lo que significaba y soy Gryffindor- dijo Remus.

-pero eres mestizo, es normal que tú lo sepas al igual que los hijos de muggles y demás mestizos-dijo Sirius.

 _ **El temor lo invadió.**_

-que valiente-dijeron sarcásticos los Gryffindor's.

 _ **Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban,**_  
 _ **como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**_

-persona más valiente en este mundo,imposible- dijeron los gemelos Prewett con sarcasmo.

 _ **Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina.**_

-a meno le ayudó a hacerl un poco de ejerlcicio-comentó Tonks ante las risas de muchos.

 _ **Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran,**_

-que educado-ahora fue el turno de todo el sector femenino en ser sarcástico.

 _ **cogió el teléfono y**_

-¿que es el tefelóno?-Preguntó Arthur Weasley.

-el teléfono es la forma que tienen de comunicarse a larga distancia los muggles...es algo así como las lechuzas-le explicó Lily.

 _ **cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea.**_

-que valiente-volvieron los Gryffindor's con su sarcasmo.

 _ **Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba...**_

-okey, haré de cuenta que no he escuchado eso-dijo Sirius.

-nosotros tampoco queremos esa imagen en nuestra cabeza-dijeron Remus y James en lo que se estremecían.

 _ **No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**_

-lo primero es aceptarlo-dijo James, recordando la vez anterior en el que había cometido el terrible y horroroso error de decir _"¿será imbécil?"_ y que para su fortuna, sus hermanos lo habían corregido.

-hasta el mismo admite que es un estúpido -dijeron los gemelos Prewett.

 _ **Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**_

-ni en tus mejores y mas alocados sueños, morsa andante; Potter es un apellido único y especial-para sorpresa de todos el que dijo eso fue Fleamont Potter.

-tranquilo cielo, quizá en el mundo muggle no sea especial pero aquí en el mundo mágico sí que lo es-le dijo Eufemia a su esposo.

 _ **Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo**_  
 _ **mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**_

-todos rieron al ver las muecas en los rostros de James y Lily al escuchar esos nombres.

 _ **No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**_

-si nosotras tuviéramos una hermana como Lily estaríamos orgullosa de ser su hermana-dijeron Marlene y Alice.

-yo también estaría orgullosa de ser su hermana, chicas-les dijo Lily en lo que las abrazaba.

 _ **Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros,**_

-¡el Apocalipsis!-Gritaban como locos los Gemelos Prewett en lo que se escondían bajo la mesa de Gryffindor, sin querer salir de allí a pesar de las quejas de su hermana. Al final se quedaron allí escondidos y prosiguieron con la lectura.

 _ **y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta. -Perdón -gruñó,**_

-¡el Apocalipsis!-gritaron esta vez los merodeadores y se fueron a esconder donde estaban los gemelos: bajo la mesa.

-¡Oigan!...¡esta es nuestra guarida para el que se quiera proteger!-gritaron los gemelos al Gran Comedor.

-cielo, ¿por qué has dicho que era el Apocalipsis?-le preguntó Lily a James.

-¡porque pidió perdon!-exclamaron los tres merodeadores saliendo de su escondite junto a los gemelos.

 _ **mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta.**_

-un mago...-dijeron en un susurro de _"asombro"_ los gemelos Prewett.

 _ **No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**_

al leer esto los de 1995 se acordaron de cierta persona con voz chillona y cara de sapo.

 _ **-¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día! Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**_

Después de leer eso, la 1 generacion quedó tan sorprendida que no podía articular nada.

-no creemos que al señor Dursley le haya gustado que lo abrazaran-comentaron al fin los gemelos Prewett logrando varias risitas y soltando un poco la tensión.

-¿de enserio?...¡eso es lo único que dicen!..¡acaban de escuchar de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se ha ido y de lo único que comentan es sobre los gustos de ese tal Dursley!-los regaño un Slytherin.

Tras eso los Hufflepuff's, algunos Slytherin's y varios Gryffindor's se pusieron a aplaudir, pero al ver que no aplaudía nadie en absoluto de la mesa de Ravenclaw, ni los merodeadores, ni los gemelos Prewett, ni Lily Evans junto a sus amigas, ni los señores Potter, ni los señores Evans, ni los señores Tonks, tampoco los señores Weasley, ni tan siquiera ojoloco y Kingsley!...¿pero qué les pasaba a todos ellos que al contrario de estar alegres estaban más pálidos que un muerto? al final, el que habló para no dejarlos confundidos fue un prefecto de Ravenclaw.

-si estos libros son para saber como derrotar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y hay siete de ellos, ¿no les parece que sí se tomaron la molestia de enviarlos y traer a estos chicos del futuro (ah... y los que todavía faltan por llegar) que por si no lo han notado, no están celebrando; es porque aún no se ha ido?... ¿en verdad creen que si se hubiera ido en realidad, estaríamos aquí leyendo estos libros?... por favor ¡usen esa pequeña Snitch que tienen como cerebro y piensen un poco!...-terminó de explicar el Ravenclaw.

Tras eso todos los que habían aplaudido antes se ruborizaron y no comentaron nada más.

 _ **El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido.**_

-lo dijimos-canturrearon los gemelos Prewett.

-nadie se los rebatió-les canturrearon también los merodeadores.

Los gemelos como los adultos que son, le sacaron la lengua muy maduramente.

 _ **Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertad**_ o.

-¡estúpido!-le dijeron los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett muy maduramente.

 _ **Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**_

-¿A quien no le gusta la imaginación?...¡está loco!-dijeron los de primer año.

 _ **Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor)**_

-sia lo que sia qui veó...¡me guta!..-dijo Tonks.

-¡Dora!-la retó su madre.

-no me dejate acabal mami, iba a decirl que: Sia lo que sia qui veó... me guta..rlía poderl quitálrselo de la vista parla que mejorle su humorl-le dijo la pequeña Dora a su madre con los ojos azul cielo brillantes y el cabello rubio.

-¡esa es mi sobrina!-le dijo Sirius en lo que chocaban los cinco.

Andrómeda solo atinó por negar con la cabeza.

 _ **fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana.**_

-¡Minnie!-dijeron los merodeadores pero esta vez acompañados por los gemelos Prewett.

 _ **En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**_

-¡Minnie!-dijeron otra vez los merodeadores,los gemelos Prewett y esta vez se unió también Dora.

 _ **-¡Fuera! -dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta. El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**_

-esas miradas severas de la profesora McGonagall son difíciles de olvidar-comentó Frank.

 _ **El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**_

-en un gato no, estúpido; pero en la profesora McGonagall, sí-dijeron los merodeadores sonriendo a la profesora que los miraba justamente... _severa_.

-¡ven!-exclamaron señalándola con el dedo índice cuán niños pequeños culpando a otro de alguna travesura.

 _ **Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**_

-que valiente...-volvieron sarcásticos los Gryffindor's pero esta vez se les unieron varios de Ravenclaw, pues ya les estaba empezando a cansar la actitud del señor Dursley.

 _ **La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los**_  
 _ **problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija,**_

-¡por dios que chismosa!-se horrorizo Lily.

Los señores Evans estaban furiosos pero no querían montar ninguna escena.

 _ **y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**_

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso...

-¡CÓMO RAYOS PUEDE ESTAR ORGULLOSA DE QUE SU HIJO DIGA ESA FRASE!...¿¡CÓMO!? ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡CÓMO!?...¿¡CÓMO MI HIJA LE DA ESA EDUCACIÓN!?...¡NOSOTROS NO LA HEMOS CRIADO ASÍ! -empezó indignada Emily Evans para luego seguir con la frustración y terminar con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Inmediatamente John Evans la abrazo mientras Emily lloraba en su hombro...Y en lo que acariciaba el pelo le susurró

-tranquila cariño...nosotros no tuvimos la culpa de que tuney fuera así...¿tu crees que si estuviera eso en nuestras manos, nosotros hubiéramos permitido que se casara siquiera con la morsa andante?-le preguntó y tras que ella negara con la cabeza también con una leve sonrisa, continuó

-ella ya ha tomado sus propias decisiones...ya es una mujer y debe de comportarse como tal, nosotros hicimos lo que pudimos en su educación, pero todo depende de la persona si la quiere recibir o no...

-por ejemplo...le dimos la misma educación a Lily y mírala...

-todo depende de la persona si quiere aprender o no y no la puedes obligar a hacer algo que no tiene interés porque es lo mismo como intentar ponerle un tutú a un elefante, y no es porque yo lo haya intentado-levantó las manos en señal de no haber hecho nada.

-Tuney desde pequeña ha sido así y por mas que intentamos no pudimos cambiarla tal cual es, porque lo que importa es la persona que hay en tu interior y no la educación que recibas.

-Imagínate que dos niños reciban una mala educación por parte de sus padres, pero uno de ellos logra ser alguien en la vida por ser él mismo, _su persona interior_ , de una manera u otra le dijo lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal sin importarle la opinión de sus padres, _tu yo interior, eres tú realmente..._

-...mientras que el otro niño no consiguió nada en su vida y no fue solo por su educación porque recibió la misma que su hermano pero su persona interior le dice otras cosas que están bien y mal, no las mismas que su hermano.

-así nos pasó a nosotros con nuestras hijas.

-la diferencia es que nosotros le dimos una buena educación.

-educación que Lily aceptó gustosa y Tuney no tanto-terminó de explicarle el señor Evans a su esposa.

Lily miraba la escena de sus padres con una sonrisa, ellos siempre lograban reconfortarse el uno con el otro.

Eufemia Potter al igual que Andrómeda Tonks y Molly Weasley se acercaron hacia Emily Evans.

-tranquila-le dijo Eufemia Potter-al menos no te ha tocado criar a ¡4 demonios!-lo último lo gritó para que todo el Gran Comedor escuchara.

-pero si solo criamos a tres-le dijo Fleamont a su esposa.

-ah, es que no te has contado a ti-le dijo Dorea.

-¡yo no lo soy!...-reclamo el señor Potter haciendo un puchero.

-¡nosotros tampoco!...-dijeron los merodeadores,pero nadie les creyó; en realidad eran unos demonios de pies a cabeza.

-bueno pero al menos no han tenido que soportar toda su vida a ese par-dijo Molly Weasley señalando a los gemelos Prewett.

-¡oye!...no somos tan malos-reclamaron éstos, y al igual que a los merodeadores; nadie les creyó.

-al menos nadie de los que han criado puede cambiar de forma, tamaño y color -suspiró Andrómeda Tonks señalando a Dora.

-¡mamaaa!...yo no tuve cupa ese día de cambiarl de forlma y que dispués tú me anduvierlas boscando como ama que lleva diabo-se defendió Dora.

 _ **El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche. -Y, por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol.**_

-okey me estoy empezando a preocupar-Les susurró Sirius a sus "hermanos".

 _ **Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño.-El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica-. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**_

-¡ese soy yo!-dijo gritó Ted Tonks-doy las noticias en el mundo muggle-dijo eufórico.

-felicidades cuñado-le dijo Sirius a Ted ya que consideraba a Andrómeda una hermana.

-a si se hace mi amor-le dijo Andrómeda mientras le daba un beso en la boca.

-iugh...mamá,papá ¡que'tá su hija quí!-reclamó Dora.

-¡felicidades cuñado de Canuto!-le dijeron James y Remus.

Ted sabía que era él, porque su amigo Jim, le dijo que había una plaza en ese puesto.

Después de que Ted recibiera varias felicitaciones, continuaron con la lectura.

 _ **-Bueno, Ted -dijo el meteorólogo-, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy**_  
 _ **una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**_

-estúpidos muggles-dijo Malfoy para que solo los Slytherin lo escucharan.

 _ **El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**_  
 _ **La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. -Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**_  
 _ **Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada.**_

-también te quiero...-ironizó Lily.

 _ **Después de todo normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**_

-también te quiero...-volvió a ironizar Lily.

La señora Evans prefirió no comentar nada al respecto.

 _ **-No -respondió en tono cortante-. ¿Por qué? -Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias -masculló el señor Dursley-. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**_

-por raro se referirá a él ¿no?-preguntó Frank.

-seguramente- le contestaron a coro los 3 merodeadores.

 _ **-¿Y qué? -interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley. -Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**_

-¿su grupo?...-preguntaron indignados en el Gran Comedor.

-sí, ya saben...

-el de los más guapos...

-geniales...

-y más sexys...

-¡del mundo!

Dijeron los merodeadores (incluido Frank) en lo que se levantaban y hacían reverencias.

La señora Potter solo negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba y ocultaba una sonrisa.

 _ **La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se**_  
 _ **atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería**_.

-que valiente-dijeron sarcásticos no sólo los Gryffindor's sino que también los Ravenclaw's y Hufflepuff's .

 _ **En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**_

 _ **-El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**_

 _ **-Eso creo -respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**_

 _ **-¿Y cómo se llamaba?**_ _ **Howard, ¿no?**_

 _ **-Harry.**_ _ **Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**_

-¡nadie pidió tu opinión!-rugieron los merodeadores (contando a Frank),Marlene, Alice y Lily que maduramente le sacaron la lengua al libro.

-como si Dudley fuerla un nomble parla una perlsona, parlece mas que fuerla un nomble parla un cerldito-dijo la pequeña Dora haciendo reír a varios.

-¡Dora!-la retaron sus padres.

 _ **-Oh, sí -dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento-. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. No dijo nada más sobre el tema,**_

-que valiente- esta vez ambas generaciones dijeron sarcásticas y los de la 2 generación se preguntaban ¿cómo Harry había logrado sobrevivir con ellos todo este tiempo?

 _ **y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí.**_

-profesora, no se cansa ¿eh?-le dijo Sirius a su jefa de casa recibiendo la típica mirada severa de ésta.

 _ **Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**_

-no será a un galán ¿mmm?-preguntaron los merodeadores con una ceja alzada.

Para los de 1995 era difícil creerse que su ex-profesor de DCAO y el que se parece a un prófugo de Azkaban se comportaran como niños.

-¡chicos!...compórtense... perdone, profesora-dijo Eufemia Potter fulminado a sus "hijos" con la mirada.

-ya me acostumbre-suspiró la Profesora McGonagall.

-ves mamá...ya se acostumbro-le dijo James.

-sí escuche, no estoy sorda...pero yo no me he acostumbrado y no creo que vaya a pasar nunca, así que dejen de molestar a su profesora...¿quedó claro?

-si mamá- contestaron los tres a la vez.

El Gran Comedor hacía enorme esfuerzos por no reír pues los _incontrolables_ merodeadores estaban siendo _controlados_ por su madre, cosa que sorprendió a los de la 2 generación ya que no creían que su mejor profesor de DCAO y ese chico parecido a un prófugo de Azkaban consideraran a Eufemia Potter su madre.

 _ **¿Se estaba imaginando cosas?**_

-no que ¿no gutaba imaginasón?-preguntó Dora a nadie en especial.

 _ **¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**_

-nosotros tampoco soportamos ser familia de unos animales-susurró Lily bastante audible para los que se encontraban cerca de ellas.

 _ **Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente.**_

-¿han escuchado eso?...-preguntó Remus.

-no se si he escuchado bien ...-dijo James.

-creo que estoy teniendo alucinaciones...-comentó Sirius.

-¡el señor Dursley sabe pensar!-exclamaron "sorprendidos" los tres merodeadores.

 _ **Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos,**_

-como siempre-dijeron varios en el Gran Comedor mirando a Fleamont y James Potter.

-nosotros no buscamos los problemas, los problemas nos encuentran a nosotros-volvieron a recitar Fleamont y James Potter.

 _ **no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley.**_

-tampoco queremos tener una sola razón para acercarnos a animales-dijo Lily.

 _ **Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase...**_

-que somos demasiados guapos para juntarnos con morsas andantes-dijo James.

-si es eso lo que piensan de nosotros, pues si que lo sabemos muy bien y no pensamos acercarnos a ¡ninguna morsa andante ni a ninguna jirafa chismosa!-terminó Lily.

 _ **No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a**_ __ _ **ellos... ¡Qué equivocado estaba!**_

-¿co-como que equivocado?-susurró Lily nerviosa.

 _ **El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del**_  
 _ **jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse.**_

-profesora ya me está asustando, no me diga que al galán que esperaba era el señor Dursley-comento asustado Sirius.

-señor Black, ¡compórtese!-lo retó la profesora McGonagall y Eufemia le mandó una mirada severa que lo hizo estremecer.

 _ **Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive.**_

-profesora, ya me está asustando a mi también-dijo James.

 _ **Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puerta de un coche en la calle de al lado,**_

-okey yo también me uno al club de _"los asustados por la Profesora McGonagall "_ -dijo Remus.

 _ **ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza.**_

-¡yo también me uno al club!-dijeron Lily Marlene y Alice.

 _ **La verdad es que el gato no se**_ __ _ **movió hasta la medianoche.**_

-¡nosotros también nos unimos!-dijeron los gemelos Prewett.

 _ **Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y**_  
 _ **silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**_

-¡el profesor Dumbledore!-exclamó TODO el Gran Comedor, los de la 1 generación sorprendidos de que su director apareciera en un lugar muggle y los de la 2 porque no sabían que él había entregado a Harry. Y estaban nerviosos por lo quise venía a continuación.

 _ **El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus**_ __ _ **Dumbledore.**_

-¡lo dijimos!-Canturrearon los merodeadores y los Gemelos Prewett.

-al igual que todos en el Gran Comedor-también les canturreó Marlene.

 _ **Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**_

-muggles-dijeron entre dientes los Slytherin's.

 _ **Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle.**_

-¡nos unimos al club!-saltaron varios.

 _ **Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró: -Debería haberlo sabido.**_

-lo ve profesora, hasta el profesor Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que era usted-le dijo James a su jefa de casa.

 _ **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato**_ __ _ **que lo observaba.**_

-¡wow! Profesor, ¡yo quiero uno! -saltaron los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett.

-lamentablemente solo hay un ejemplar-se disculpó el Director de Hogwarts.

-Minnie da miedo, como persona y como gato-les susurró Sirius a sus hermanos antes de continuar con la lectura, éstos en respuesta asintieron con la cabeza.

 _ **Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora**_  
 _ **Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra. -Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**_

-¡lo dijimos!-saltaron los tres merodeadores eufóricos.

-¡nadie se los rebatió!-les dijo Marlene

Los merodeadores como buenos y maduros adolescentes que son le sacaron la lengua en respuesta.

 _ **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada. -¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? -preguntó.**_

-no conocemos a otro animago que se convierta en gato y mande miradas severas-dijeron los gemelos Prewett recibiendo una mirada severa por parte de la profesora McGonagall.

-¡justamente como esa!-exclamaron

 _ **-Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**_

-todo el gran comedor reprimió una carcajada ante las palabras dichas por su Director e inclusive los Señores Evans, Potter y Tonks además de los otros profesores la disimularon con una "tos".

La profesora McGonagall le envió su típica mirada severa al profesor Dumbledore que en respuesta se encogió de hombros diciendo "aún no pasa".

 _ **-Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo-respondió la profesora McGonagall.**_

-¡me uno al Club!-dijeron varias personas en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **-¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de**_  
 _ **celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**_

-pues si que creyeron que Voldy se había ido-les susurró Canuto a los dos merodeadores restantes.

-sí, seguro nosotros estamos en alguna de esas fiestas-también susurró James con una sonrisa contagiando a Sirius pero por alguna razón Remus no sonrió sino que su mirada se entristeció y al ver como lo miraban sus amigos.

-ojalá me equivoque y no sea lo que estoy pensando-logró susurrar.

 _ **La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.-Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo-dijo con impaciencia-. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no...**_

-¡ya escucharon a Minnie!...¡no son prudentes!-les dijeron los merodeadores a todos los alumnos del Gran Comedor.

-que vergüenza, decepcionar así a Minnie-dijeron también los Gemelos Prewett.

 _ **¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. -Torció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley-. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos.**_

-lo que les haga dormir en la noche-canturrearon los Slytherin's para sí mismos.

 _ **Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**_

-Dedalus Diggle que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff sólo pudo sonreír avergonzado.

 _ **-No puede reprochárselo -dijo Dumbledore con tono afable-. Hemos tenido tan poco que**_  
 _ **celebrar durante once años...**_  
 _ **-Ya lo sé -respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall-. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza.**_

-¿perlderl la cabezha?, mami, ¿she puedhe perlderl la cabezha?... yo no quelo perlderl mi cabezha, 'toy muy ben con todas las parltes de mi cuerlpo así como'tán-dijo la pequeña metamorfomaga.

 _ **La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día,**_

-¿nos está incitando a que salgamos en la noche?- les susurró canuto a cornamenta y lunático.

Los merodeadores sonrieron cómplices.

 _ **ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...**_  
 _ **Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le**_  
 _ **contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**_

-pobre Minnie, Dumby no le contesta-se lamentó el trío merodeador.

-¡cállense!-los retó Eufy (como le dice su esposo) Potter.

 _ **-Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros.**_

-¿extraordinario, profesora?-le preguntó Sirius a su profesora.

-yo mas bien diría suerte al estilo Potter-sugirió Remus.

-¡oye!-se quejaron éstos-nosotros no buscamos los problemas, los problemas nos encuentran a nosotros-dijeron a coro padre e hijo logrando risas en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**_

-pues si estamos leyendo como derrotarlo con gente del futuro, aparentemente no-suspiró Lily.

 _ **-Es lo que parece -dijo Dumbledore-. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**_

-Un qué?-preguntaron varios sangres limpias y antes de que alguien pudiera responder Dumbledore siguió leyendo con una sonrisa.

 _ **-¿Un qué?**_

-muchos rieron por la coincidencia con su profesora de transfiguración.

 _ **-Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**_

-ahh...-entendieron varios en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **-No, muchas gracias -respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara**_  
 _ **que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos-. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**_

-profesora, yo pensé que lo llamaba por su nombre-le dijo asombrado James a su profesora favorita, pues siempre pensó que lo llamaba Voldemort.

-me temo que no, señor Potter-le contestó la profesora McGonagall.

 _ **-Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.**_

-¡bien dicho, profesor!-lo felicitaron los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett mientras que otros se estremecían con el nombre.

Ojoloco y Kingsley estaban de acuerdo ante las palabras dichas por los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett.

 _ **-La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón,**_  
 _ **pareció no darse cuenta-.**_

muchos le sonrieron a su Director, pues sabían que lo había hecho a propósito.

 _ **Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**_

varios estremecimientos por parte de ambas generaciones.

-¡así se habla, Dumby! -le dijeron los merodeadores y Fleamont Potter logrando risas.

-señores Potter's, Black y Lupin, compórtense-les dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-si profesora...-dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

-ves lo que te digo...cuatro demonios-le dijo Eufy Potter a Emily Evans que se había ido a sentar junto a ella al igual que Molly Weasley y Andromeda Tonks.

 _ **-Sé que usted no tiene ese problema -observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación**_  
 _ **y la admiración-. Pero usted es diferente.**_

-¿diferente bueno o diferente malo?-preguntaron los Gemelos Prewett.

-¿diferente de anormal o diferente de especial?-sugirieron los merodeadores.

-compórtense por favor-les pidió la profesora McGonagall.

-eso no va a pas...-siguieron los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett.

-¡silencio!-le rugieron Eufemia Potter y Molly Weasley a sus hijos y hermanos respectivamente.

Los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett se callaron inmediatamente murmurando algo que sonó como _"carácter pelirrojo"._

 _ **Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**_

-¡así se hace profesora!-dijeron los gemelos Prewett.

-¡esa es nuestra Minnie!-dijeron los merodeadores.

-¡digna Gryffindor!-dijo para sorpresa de muchos, Charlus.

 _ **-Me está halagando -dijo con calma Dumbledore-. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**_

algunos estremecimientos y varios Se estaban acostumbrando ya al nombre.

-sólo porque usted no es una cara de serpiente que practica magia oscura para conquistar el mundo mágico...-le dijeron los gemelos Prewett al que había sido su Director.

-gracias, chicos-les agradeció sinceramente Dumbledore.

 _ **-Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble...para utilizarlos.**_

-nos gustó más lo que dijeron los gemelos -dijeron los merodeadores pero al ver la cara de su madre, Remus añadió-tranquila Minnie que lo que usted dijo también nos gustó.

Tras que Eufemia Potter les diera una colleja a los tres merodeadores se siguió con la lectura.

 _ **-Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**_

-¡nosotros estábamos allí!-dijo Sirius haciendo referencia a los merodeadores.

-y no es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso de recordar-se _estremeció_ Remus.

-si, Dumby se puso más rojo que un tomate...

-y después...

-Poppy...

-le dio...-le siguió James mientras _contaba_ lo que había pasado con cara de

 _"no debí entrar en la noche a la habitación de mis padres sin tocar"._

-¡no sigas!...-le exigieron ambas generaciones.

-¡demasiada información! -exclamaron los gemelos Prewett.

-¡no queremos tener esa imagen mental!-dijeron todos.

-...Poppy le dio un caramelo de limón a Dumby-terminó de contar James con una sonrisa, pues había conseguido lo que quería.

-¿que estaban pensando que le había dado?... -inquirió suspicaz Sirius haciendo ruborizar al Gran Comedor, justo como lo habían planeado.

-¡mal pensados!-dijeron los tres merodeadores a coro y estallando en carcajadas.

 _ **La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**_

 _ **-Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos**_  
 _ **dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**_

Ahora todos estaban atentos a la lectura y Ojoloco le prestó más atención ya que _"debió de haber pasado algo realmente grandioso para que los magos crean que ya se ha ido"_ era su pensamiento.

 _ **Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento.**_

-¡así que el galán al que esperaba era a Dumby!-le dijo Sirius a su profesora.

-¡señor Black/Sirius, compórtese/compórtate!-lo retaron Minnie y Eufemia Potter respectivamente.

Los de 1995 confirmaron sus sospechas sobre el prófugo de Azkaban y no les parecía que ese chico sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor se convierta en un asesino.

-y no lo niega-susurró Canuto bastante audible para todo el Gran Comedor.

-¡Señor Black compórtese!...¡esta es la última advertencia que le digo si no se quiere pasar todo lo que queda de curso ayudando al señor Filch en todo lo que le mande!-le advirtió Minnie a Canuto.

El señor Filch que se encontraba también en el Gran Comedor sonrió con malicia.

-¡Sirius, si no te callas de un buena vez te aseguro que te va a tocar durante un mes entero hacer las tareas de la casa!...y sí Sirius, ¡sin magia!-le advirtió también Eufy a su hijo.

-si ya de por sí solas dan miedo, cuando se juntan son todavía peor-les susurró Canuto a sus hermanos que atinaron por un asentimiento de cabeza.

 _ **Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad.**_

-no siempre tengo la razón, profesora-Le dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

-aun no pasa-le dijo la profesora McGonagall encogiéndose de hombros tal cual lo había hecho el director de Hogwarts minutos antes.

 _ **Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**_

-gracias profesor-dijo irónica McGonagall.

-aun no pasa-le contestó Dumby encogiéndose de hombros y con su habitual brillo en los ojos.

 _ **-Lo que están diciendo -insistió- es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric.**_

-ee-l...v..all-e...d-e...Go-odr-ic...?-pregunto nerviosa Eufy mas para ella que para el Gran Comedor.

-¿por qué aparecería Voldy en el valle de Godric?-preguntó el lobito al perrito y al ciervito que en respuesta se encogieron de hombros.

 _ **Iba a buscar a los Potter.**_

-a-a-a...n-o-o-s-otr-os?-preguntaron todos los Potter's en el Gran Comedor(Eufemia, James, Sirius, Remus y Lily).

Los de 1995 tragaron saliva sabiendo de antemano que era lo que venia a continuación.

-nos iba a buscar de segurito para preguntarnos cual es nuestro secreto para estar siempre guapos y probablemente que le ayudemos a que le vuelva a crecer la nariz porque no soporta todas las bromas que le hacen por no tenerla-dijo James para liberar el ambiente de la tensión que estaban.

Todos, primera y segunda generación; negaron divertidos con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de James, solo un merodeador puede hacer una broma con algo tan delicado para ver sonreír a las personas y se liberen de la tensión.

 _ **El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están...**_

-sí, ya se que estamos para comernos-dijo James "arreglándose" la túnica. Haciendo reír a varios y otros asintieron con la cabeza ante las palabras dichas por Cornamenta.

 _ **están...**_

-Dumbledore leyó de antemano toda la frase en su mente y se le fue todo el brillo de sus ojos y su mirada se oscureció, lo que preocupó mucho a todos en el Gran Comedor y algunos como Fleamont, Ojoloco, Kingsley, Remus, Lily y varios Ravenclaw's contenían el aliento y estaban más blancos que la leche, pues ya habían sacado sus propias conclusiones y ver la mirada del Director solo alimentó más sus sospechas y si eran ciertas no sabían cómo reaccionarían.

Y no querían confirmarlo.

no querían creer que era verdad.

pero...

 _ **bueno, que están muertos.**_

Leyó con un suspiro Dumbledore.

Silencio.

Durante diez segundos nadie supo cómo reaccionar ante esas cuatro palabras dichas por su Director que sin saberlo confirmaban las conclusiones de muchas personas del comedor.

Nadie sabía qué decir.

¿que se suponía que deberían decir?

¿dar el pésame cuando aún no pasa?

¿dar palabras hipócritas de apoyo?

Pero varios alumnos lo que transmitían sus ojos era lástima, lástima el saber que dos de sus compañeros estaban muertos.

Hasta los profesores intentaban reprimir las lágrimas, pues dos de sus mejores alumnos morirían por culpa del desnarizado.

Algunos alumnos estaban al pendiente de la reacción de todos los cercanos a James y Lily.

Los de la 2 generación expulsaron el aire que no sabían que tenían retenido desde varios minutos.

Al fin lo habían leído.

¡pum!..¡pam!...¡puff!...

se escuchó en el Gran Comedor .

¡paff!...¡plum!...¡plam!..

se volvió a escuchar en el Gran Comedor y al girar la cabeza vieron a Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alice Blue, Marlene McKinnon, Eufemia Potter y Emily Evans tirados en el suelo.

Fleamont Potter y John Evans estaban todavía en shock, sin poder reaccionar.

¿y como se suponía que deberían de reaccionar?...

se acababan de enterar que su hijo e hija respectivamente iban a morir a causa de Voldemort...

 _ **Continuará**_...

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

 _ **Como se habrán dado cuenta, PETER PETIGREW NO ESTÁ EN EL GRAN COMEDOR. Sí,bajó de la habitación acompañado de los merodeadores pero nunca llegó a entrar al gran comedor. ¿por qué?. se les explica en uno de los capítulos próximos.**_ __no diré en cual muajjaja. soy malvada lo sé u.u

 _ **(1): Bien, se preguntarán ¿por qué sólo traje a los alumnos de primero a quinto año de 1995?. En 1995 Harry está cursando su quinto año y la guerra mágica es dentro de dos años, y me pareció absolutamente absurdo traer a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo si no iban a participar en la guerra.**_

 _ **(2): Lo que la carta trata de decir es que hay que derrotar a Voldemort en ambas épocas. ¿por qué?. porque si sólo lo derrotan en la primera generación, crearán un futuro alternativo en el cual no existe Voldemort, pero nuestros amigos vienen de un futuro en el que SÍ existe Voldemort y por eso lo tienen que derrotar también.**_

 _ **(3): La macarena fue lanzada en 1993, dos años antes de la época de la que vienen nuestros amigos. Por eso ellos conocen esta magnifica canción y los de la primera generación no.**_

*no olviden comentar*

no saben la alegría que da al leer sus comentarios.  
Besos

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Lazos

Fleamont Potter no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar...

 _SU hijo_ _no_

Su _Único_ hijo no podía _estar muerto_ , todo lo que les había _costado_ a él y a su esposa poder tener un hijo y ahora que por _fin_ lo habían conseguido se lo _arrebataban_ así sin más.

 _¡no podía ser cierto!_

 _Se negaba a aceptarlo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras corrían por sus_ ojos

La felicidad que había sentido cuando su esposa le dio la buena noticia; la alegría cuando lo cargó por primera vez; lo orgulloso que se sintió cuando su hijo hizo su primera travesura.

Todo lo vivido con su hijo pasaba en cámara lenta por su mente

James a los cuatro años intentando montar la escoba de su padre; el miedo y el pánico cuando vio elevarse a James a 5 metros de altura y que éste no pudiera bajar.

El alivio cuando pudo bajarlo sano y salvo

El día en el que llevó a un pequeño James de ocho años a su trabajo; el terror cuando vio a Fenrir Greyback arrinconándolo en un callejón sin salida a punto de morderlo.

El alivio al poder rescatar a James sin que el hombre lobo lo mordiera y lo transformara en un licántropo

El día en el que partió para Hogwarts; el miedo de dejar marchar a su único hijo hacia un lugar desconocido.  
El orgullo que sintió cuando se enteró que su hijo había quedado en Gryffindor; las risas cuando le llegaban las cartas de los profesores por las travesuras que hacía su hijo.  
Todo lo que le había costado mantener a su hijo vivo y ahora:

¡muerto!

Su hijo.

Ese mismo chico

Alegre.

Ese mismo chico

Lleno de amor para dar y recibir.

Ese mismo chico

Travieso.

Ese mismo chico

Bromista.

Ese mismo chico

Siempre con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ese mismo chico

Capaz de levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera.

Ese mismo chico

Capaz de hacer una locura con tal de sacarle una sonrisa a sus seres queridos.

Ese mismo chico.

Muerto.

Después de todo lo que había luchado para Protegerlo.

Ahora Muerto.

Después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para que no muriera.

Ahora Muerto

Después de todo de lo que le había salvado en vano.

Y _a no podía retener ni un segundo más las lágrimas que corrían con gran desespero por sus mejillas_

Todo su esfuerzo ido a la basura.

Ahora sólo queda su maldito y miserable corazón hecho añicos.

 _Nada más._

 _Sólo quedaba su inútil corazón roto en un millón de pedazos y una sed insaciable e incontrolable de venganza_

Una venganza que será recordada hasta el fin de los días.

¡Nadie se mete con los Potter y sale impune de ello!

Nadie se mete con su familia sin sufrir con creces lo que ha hecho.

Y ese melón desnarizado con complejo de serpiente, no sería la excepción.

 _Claro que no._

Probará la venganza de los Potter.

Conocerá el lado oscuro de ellos.

Sabrá lo que se siente sentirse incompetente.

De eso se encargaría Fleamont Potter.

John Evans estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas.

Había perdido a su princesa, a la niña de sus ojos.

 _Había perdido una parte de su corazón_

Estaba hecho trizas tanto por dentro como por fuera.

 _Su ángel se había ido para siempre_

No podía soportar tanto dolor.

Recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer a sus dos pequeñas jugando.

A sus dos reinas compartiendo la vida como lo hacen las hermanas.

Desgraciadamente también recuerda cuando se distanciaron, la rivalidad que de ellas surgió, toda la tensión que se vive cuando están cerca.

 _Y eso duele_

Duele ver que Lily va a morir sin solucionar los problemas con su hermana.

 _Duele._

Duele saber que la hermandad que había en ellas no volverá... _Nunca_.

 _¡Joder que sí duele!_

Porque aún recuerda cómo Tuney cuidaba de Lily antes de que le llegara la carta de Hogwarts.

 _Era una hermana sobre protectora_

Amable.

Gentil.

Juguetona.

Pero llegó esa carta y destruyó toda la hermandad que había en sus hijas.

 _La carta de este instituto para brujos que le arruinó a su familia_

Y ahora esos mismos brujos se encargarían de quitarle la vida a su princesa.

Ojalá _nunca_ hubiera recibido esa carta

si no le hubiera llegado es _maldita_ carta ella no hubiera descubierto este mundo mágico y por ende, no hubiera conocido a ese señor oscuro que la _asesinaría_.

¡Joder que duele admitir que tu hija está muerta!

Pero duele más admitir que la asesinaron y que tú no hiciste nada para impedírselo.

 _¡Duele! ¡con un demonio!_

Si algo tenía claro John Evans es que se encargaría personalmente de alejar a su princesa de este mundo y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

No iba a permitir que se la arrebataran de las manos.

Claro que no.

El profesor Dumbledore, al ver que nadie despertaba a las personas desmayadas y que los señores Potter y Evans estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, despertó a las personas desmayadas con un Ennervate

La respuesta fue instantánea.

Sirius y Remus corrieron a abrazar a James.

Marlene y Alice a Lily.

Emily a John.

Y finalmente, Eufemia a Fleamont

Los abrazaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Los abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas y lágrimas en los ojos.

Los abrazaban como si en ese abrazo se fuera lo que acababan de escuchar.

Como si con ese abrazo pudieran detenerlos allí por siempre y así evitar el inminente destino.

Como si con ese simple abrazo pudieran salvarlos del terrible futuro que les aguardaba.

Marlene y Alice aún no salían del shock a pesar de estar abrazando a Lily con todas sus fuerzas.

La chica que les habló por primera vez

La chica que las aconseja en los momentos difíciles

La chica que aparenta ser fuerte con los demás pero con ellas muestra la chica débil y frágil que es por dentro.

Esa chica que las anima cuando rompen con un chico.

Alice aún recuerda como Lily la ayudó a salir con Frank a pesar de que ella tenía miedo de que le pasara lo mismo que le pasó con Brinn.

Marlene aún recuerda cómo gracias a Lily ella se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Black y le ayudo a superar todas las veces que lo veía con una tipa.

Lily les había regalado muchas experiencias y llenado de sabiduría.  
Lily las había acogido como a unas hermanas.

Remus y Sirius estaban empapando sus túnicas de tanto llorar mientras abrazaban a James cuan niños pequeños que no quieren compartir su juguete.

No se podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, su amigo, no; su hermano, muerto.

El único chico que no los recrimino por ser un licántropo y un Black, respectivamente.

El que los aceptó como amigos a pesar de la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Al que no le importó las consecuencias que tendría el hacerse amigo de ellos.

 _El único amigo sincero que tuvieron al entrar a Hogwarts_

El que los apoya en sus días en que quieren acabar con sus vidas.

El que siempre está allí para lo que necesiten.

 _El que siempre les levanta el ánimo haciendo cualquier tontería_

El que los obliga a entrenar duramente para los partidos de Quidditch y después los obliga a bañarse para que se duerman.

Remus aún recuerda como James lo apoyo a pesar de ser un licántropo y hasta se convirtió en un animago por él y siempre le levantaba el ánimo cuando tenía sus momentos depresivos.

Sirius aún recuerda como James estuvo siempre a su lado a pesar de ser un Black y siempre le levantaba el ánimo cada vez que recibía los howlers que le enviaba su queridísima madre.

Pero lo que más recuerdan Remus y Sirius fue que James los acogió como unos hermanos en su casa.

Remus y Sirius aprendieron de James el valor de la amistad, el entusiasmo por algo y sobre todo, a no rendirse nunca cuando tienes un propósito en la vida.

Emily Evans lloraba desconsolademte en los brazos de su marido.

Nadie podía entender el dolor que estaba sintiendo al perder a su bebé.

 _A_ _ella, que estuvo a punto de morir al dar a luz a su_ _pequeña_

Ella que siempre la cuida de algún peligro y no le permite hacer cosas peligrosas y definitivamente, el casarse con ese chico le quitaría la vida a su hija.

 _Emily Evans no va a permitir que le quiten a su_ _princesa_

Ella no permitirá que Lily Evans de casé con James Potter.

Eufemia Potter estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

 _Después de todo lo que habían sufrido su esposo y ella por tener un_ _hijo_

Y ahora que por fin lo tenían se lo arrebatan porque sí.

 _Nadie, ni siquiera la señora Evans podía entender su dolor._

Emily tiene el consuelo de tener otra hija pero _ella no_.

 _Ella no tiene el consuelo de_ _nadie_

Por esa misma razón no va a permitir que su único hijo muera.

Por eso impedirá el matrimonio Potter-Evans.

 _Todo sea por salvar a su_ _hijo_

No admitirá ni siquiera que James Potter se acerque a Lily Evans.

* * *

¡Bueno! Sé que he tardado siglos, no; milenios en actualizar pero es que me habían surgido muchos problemas y no los podía solucionar, no es que ya los haya solucionado pero pensé en uds y que no se merecían estar esperando por culpa de mis problemas que a nadie le importan.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, Eufemia y Fleamont Potter son los nombres de los verdaderos padres de James Potter, según pottermore.

Bueno, a lo que iba:  
- **¿qué** **les** **parece** **si** **también** **participan** **la** **3** **G?** _No_ _leerán_ _claro,_ _pero_ _siempre_ _estarán_ _ahí_ _para_ _resolver_ _algún_ _conflicto_ _que_ _surja_ _por_ _la_ _lectura._

- **como** **recompensa** **por** **tardar** **en** **actualizar** **los** **premiaré** **con** **capítulos** **especiales** **cada** **mes** **n.n** **¿qué** **les** **parece?** _Serán_ _pequeños_ _one-shots_ _que_ _estarán_ _fuera_ _de_ _este_ _fic._ _Si_ _quieren_ _alguno_ _en_ _especial_ _tienen_ _que_ _decir:_  
 **Tema** : _aquí_ _puede_ _ser_ _alguna_ _fecha_ _especial_ _como_ _Navidad,_ _cumpleaños,_ _san_ _valentín,_ _aniversario...etc._  
 **Género** : _creo_ _que_ _está_ _de_ _más_ _poner_ _que_ _puede_ _ser_ _de_ _romance,_ _angustia,_ _drama,_ _comedia...etc._  
 **Pareja** : _aquí_ _puede_ _haber_ _parejas_ _canon_ _o_ _no_ _canon_ (sí también se admite yaoi tales como Drarry y Wolfstar 7u7r)  
 _ **Tienen que decir qué**_ _ **especial**_ _ **quieren antes**_ _ **del**_ _ **25 de mayo.**_  
 _ **El 30**_ _ **de**_ _ **mayo se publicará el que tenga más**_ _ **votos.**_  
Xoxoxoxoxoxo  
~no olviden comentar~


	5. El niño que vivió (II)

_**ANTES DE EMPEZAR, ME GUSTARÍA ACLARAR QUE HARRY POTTER AÚN NO ESTÁ EN EL GRAN COMEDOR. LLEGARÁ EN UN CAPÍTULO PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

 _ **No admitirá ni siquiera que James Potter se acerque a Lily Evans.**_

Eufemia y Emily agarraron posesivamente a sus respectivos hijos.

No pensaban dejarlos escapar.

Ambas madres pelirrojas se miraron a la cara y no necesitaron palabras para comunicarse.

Emily, a pesar de ser una muggle, entendía lo que Eufemia le quería decir con la mirada; le envió la misma mirada a ella.

Una mirada que decía mucho más que las palabras y que solo ellas dos entenderían debido a que son las que más están sufriendo en este momento.

Las dos entendieron perfectamente lo que se querían decir y abrazaban a sus hijos con todas sus fuerzas, los abrazaban tan fuertemente que sus hijos ya empezaban a ver luces de todos los colores.

La mirada decía claramente _"Hay que detener este matrimonio a cómo dé lugar"_

Las dos sabían que al evitar el matrimonio, sus hijos estarían vivos mucho más tiempo.

A pesar de renunciar a un nieto, estaban decididas a cómo diera lugar evitar este matrimonio.

 _Porque siempre hay que sacrificar algo para obtener lo que queremos_

Y ellas estaban dispuestas a sacrificar a su nieto con tal de quedarse con sus hijos.

Ellas lo único que querian era a sus hijos y por ende, tenian que sacrificar a su nieto.

-¡Harry!-se escuchó de repente en el Gran Comedor.

Un gran silencio siguió después de eso, los que estaban llorando dejaron abruptamente de hacerlo para presenciar la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en el Gran Comedor.

-¿¡Dónde está!?

-¡¿Sigue vivo!?

-¡¿Habrá sobrevivido!?

Todos miraban expectantes a los dos futuros padres que estaban gritando desesperadamente por su hijo.

Severus Snape no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, primero fue ver cómo el amor de su vida besaba a su peor enemigo frente a sus ojos; después fue enterarse de que ellos iban a tener un hijo y Ahora, enterarse de que su Lily iba a morir.

Uno a uno.

Golpe tras golpe y cada uno más fuerte que el anterior.

Es como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua hirviendo en la cara y le pusieran a caminar descalzo sobre unos clavos de hierro a la vez.

Nada se comparaba con el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Le dolió que su Lily haya besado al idiota de Potter.

Sintió como le insertaban una espina en el corazón cuando se enteró de que iban a tener un hijo.

Pero nada se compara con el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

Ya le es imposible retener todos los sentimientos que lleva dentro.

Lo peor de todo es que no puede ni siquiera ir a abrazarla para reconfortarse a sí mismo y ver que aún sigue viva, no; a él ni siquiera se le permite llorar por el amor de toda su vida.

Con los ojos rojos mira como su Lily está desesperada intentando encontrar información sobre su hijo con Potter.  
Rió amargamente ante eso, tuvo un hijo con Potter, con su némesis desde que entró al colegio.

Esto si que tenia un sabor amargo, más amargo que cada vez que su padre le decía palabras hirientes en su casa.

-Se lo merecían, los imbéciles.

Estas palabras dichas por un Slytherin fue lo que terminó de desarmarlo y dejar toda esa fachada, su Lily no merecía morir ¡no lo merecía! Puede que el idiota de Potter y hasta su hijo sí, pero su Lily no.

Tenía ya los ojos inundados de lágrimas pero se rehusaba a dejar escapar una.

El no podía acercarse a ella porque ahora hasta ella misma lo mira con desprecio y eso le duele cada día.

Se atormentaba a cada hora de cada día el porqué fue tan estúpido; y eso le trajo consecuencias: No poder despedirse de su amor como él quisiera; ahora solo le quedaba simplemente mirar desde lejos con una fachada de chico frío y guardarse todos sus sentimientos dentro.

Una lágrima solitaria logró escapar de su ojo izquierdo al ver como Potter besaba y abrazaba a su Lily para reconfortarla.

¡Por Merlín!  
Él quería ser el que la besara.  
Él quería ser el que la abrazara.  
¡Y por Merlín!  
Él quería ser el que la reconfortara. ¡Aunque no fuera hijo suyo!

Se conformaría con solo poder abrazarla.

Ahora sí que estaba llorando a mares, las lágrimas hacían una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero a su cuello.

La situación en su casa y en el colegio no era la mejor.

Su vida ya no tenía sentido, ya no valía la pena luchar por algo, si precisamente te han quitado, te han arrebatado descaradamente ese algo .

Se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas sin que nadie lo pudiera ver, al ver que todos volvían a sus sitios para continuar con la lectura.

Nadie se dio cuenta de sus ojos rojos ni de su semblante más opacado que antes.

Nadie se dio cuenta que dejó sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

Nadie excepto él.

Él y su inútil y miserable corazón roto, destrozado en millones de pedazos.

Dumbledore continuó con la lectura, aunque ahora se respiraba una atmósfera más tensa. Lily estaba abrazada de James mientras este le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. Solo habían logrado calmarlos al decirles que leyendo averiguarían si su hijo sigue con vida o no.

El director del colegio comenzó a leer con una voz ronca.

 _ **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**_

 _ **-Lily y James... No puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**_

Los mencionados le sonrieron tristemente a la profesora.

"Sabía que me quería" escuchó Lily el susurro apenas audible de James, pero ella, que estaba apoyada en su pecho; lo oyó.

 _ **Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**_

 _ **-Lo sé... Lo sé... -dijo con tristeza.**_

En esa parte Dumbledore paró un momento de leer y suspiró tristemente.  
Sabía que este libro les diría la muerte de varios estudiantes, pero no esperaba que en el primer capítulo ya empezaría a decirlas.

 _ **La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**_

 _ **-Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**_

-¡Que no se atreva ese desnarizado a tocar a mi hijo!

-¡QUE SE ATREVA A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA Y ES HOMBRE MUERTO!

El grito de Lily los hizo estremecer a todos.

-¡Primero James/Lily! ¡¿Y AHORA HARRY?! -dijeron los respectivos amigos de James y Lily.

Los futuros señores Potter les sonrieron a sus amigos, definitivamente: habían elegido bien a sus amistades.

Las señoras Potter y Evans miraban a sus hijos tristemente _"Es para su propio bien"_ pensaban ambas madres pelirrojas.

 _ **Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen**_  
 _ **que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la**_  
 _ **razón por la que se ha ido**_.

Todos estaban totalmente en shock. No podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Tiene toda la lógica del mundo-dijo una estudiante de Ravenclaw-desde que empezamos a leer el profesor Dumbledore dijo que era para destruir al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y dijo que venían del futuro. Era simplemente cuestión de lógica dado por el título del libro.

-Es verdad-razonó también un estudiante de Slytherin-pero dudo mucho que un mocoso: inútil, incompetente y mediocre sea capaz de acabar con el Lord oscuro.

-¡No insultes a Harry!-se escuchó el reclamo de ciertas personas en Gryffindor.

-¿Acaso estás dudando de nuestra inteligencia?-dijo a su vez otro alumno de Ravenclaw.

-Simplemente digo lo que pienso-les contestó el Slytherin.

-¿Pensar?- dijo Sirius con mofa-las serpientes no piensan, simplemente huyen de todo, como los cobardes que son.

-Chicos, no es momento de pelear, bueno; nunca lo es, pero nos estamos desviando del tema principal del asunto- dijo una Hufflepuff.

-No estamos pidiendo la opinión de una inútil Hufflepuff.

-Aquí los únicos inútiles son los de Slytherin.

-Silencio-Dijo el director al ver venir otra pelea entre las casas.

-Ay sí, como que los de Ravenclaw no lo fueran. Se creen los más inteligentes del universo: _"Mirenme, soy un maldito cuervo con aires de inteligencia y para nada inútil"_ imbéciles es que son.

-Silencio-repitió el director, pero seguían discutiendo sin hacerle caso.

-Tal vez sea porque _somos_ los más inteligentes y _no_ somos imbéciles.

-Sin ofender, pero no creo que el inútil de Lockhart tenga una gota de inteligencia, ese sí que es un completo imbécil-dijo James.

-¡Silencio!-esta vez todos se quedaron callados ya que el director había gritado fuertemente y si a eso le añadimos que tenía el hechizo Sonorus, los presentes en el Gran Comedor tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

-No era necesario romper mis preciados oídos-murmuró Lucius saliendo apenas del Shock, no creía que un mestizo acabara con su Lord.

-Pensé que el tema ya estaba sanjado-suspiró-aún faltan 6 libros más y todo lo que nos queda de este por leer y en la carta dice que en todos hay claves importantes para derrotar al señor tenebroso.

-Pero profesor-dijo un Ravenclaw-podría ser verdad que el hijo de Potter lo haya destruido. Digo, sé que faltan aún muchos libros por leer, pero cabe la posibilidad de que empiece en cómo se le derrotó y en los otros nos especifique cómo fue exactamente que se logró acabar con él-terminó de hablar.

-En teoría, puede ser posible-opinó Remus-yo he leído muchos libros en los que empiezan por el final y luego en los otros solo especifican lo que pasó con detalles.

Los de Ravenclaw y algunos de las casas restantes, asintieron en confirmación de lo que había dicho.

-En ese caso-dijo Dumbledore-solo podemos hacer conjeturas.

-Es mejor continuar con la lectura para estar más tranquilos-opinó la profesora McGonagall.

 _ **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**_  
 _ **-¿Es... es verdad? -tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall-. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry, en nombre del cielo?**_

James, Lily y los cercanos a ellos, suspiraron aliviados. Al menos Harry había sobrevivido.

James agarró con fuerza a Lily entre sus brazos, al menos el fruto de su amor aún seguiría con vida. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al imaginarse la posible apariencia de su hijo.

-¿por qué sonríes?-le murmuró Lily que había sentido de repente que James la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-En nuestro hijo y su posible apariencia-sonrió.

-Es muy probable que se parezca a ti-dijo mientras miraba al señor Potter, que a pesar de su avanzada edad, no dejaba de parecerse a James.

-Cierto-rió-y tenga tus ojos-los miro embobado.

Canuto y Lunático, que habían escuchado la conversación ya que se encontraban en ambos extremos de la pareja, no pudieron evitar una sonrisa _"La maldición Potter"_ Era lo único que pasaba por sus cabezas.

 _ **-Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas -dijo Dumbledore-. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**_  
 _ **La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas.**_

Todos le mandaron una sonrisa a su profesora, era bien sabido por todos, ambas generaciones incluidas, que la profesora McGonagall quería a sus alumnos como si fueran sus hijos.

 _ **Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del**_  
 _ **círculo.**_

-¿Cómo que _rar_ o?-dijo un Slytherin.

-En el mundo Muggle los relojes son diferentes a los de aquí-dijo Lily con simpleza.

 _ **Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**_  
 _ **-Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**_

Hagrid, que no esperaba ser mencionado en los libros, sonrió.

 _ **-Sí -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**_

-Exactamente-dijeron varios.

 _ **-He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**_

...

-¡Lily! ¡Despierta! ¡Lily!-le gritaba James a una desmayada Lily.

Los señores Evans corrieron en socorro a su hija.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó el señor Evans a James.

-No-No lo sé... Señor-dijo James, nervioso-se desmayó cu-cuando estábamos le-leyendo.

Sus amigos se reían disimuladamente de él a grandes carcajadas audibles para todo el GC y hasta los límites del bosque prohibido. Les hacía mucha gracia ver a James así de nervioso frente a su suegro.

James los fulminó con la mirada _"ya me las pagarán, par de orangutanes"_

-Ennervate-le lanzó el hechizo a Lily.

-¿Lily?

3...

-¿Lily?

2...

-¿Lily?

1...

-¿¡ESTÁN LOCOS!? ¿¡CÓMO SE LES PUEDE TAN SIQUIERA PASAR POR LA CABEZA DEJAR A MI BEBÉ EN LA CASA DE MI HERMANA!?

-Señorita Evans...-empezó el director Dumbledore.

-¡UD! ¡UD PRINCIPALMENTE NO ME HABLE! ¡YA SABÍA QUE ESTABA LOCO, PERO NO TANTO!

Todos estaban asombrados de la actitud de la prefecta perfecta de Lily Evans hacia su director.

-Le pido por favor que se calme...-volvió a intentarlo Dumbledore.

-¿QUE ME CALME? ¡¿QUE ME CALME!? ¿¡DIGAME CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERE QUE ME CALME SI VA A DEJAR A MI HIJO EN MANOS DE MI HERMANA!? ¿¡NO LO ENTIENDE!? ¡ME ODIA!-con lo último que dijo se le escaparon unas lágrimas de los ojos _"Tuney... ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?"_ pensaba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Con este pensamiento, poco a poco fue pasando de la ira a la tristeza. Hasta que finalmente terminó llorando en los brazos de James.

Los señores Evans miraban enternecidos la escena y siguiendo su ejemplo, también se abrazaron.

Snape le mandaba miradas de basilisco a su director, pues era consciente de todo el odio que le tiene Petunia a Lily.

 _ **-¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! -gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4-.**_

Lily le sonrió en agradecimiento a su profesora.

 _ **Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter**_  
 _ **no puede vivir ahí!**_

La señora Evans frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada la actitud de ese niñito malcriado que tenía por nieto. Pero ya se las verá con ella, a fin de cuentas, logrará que deje de ser tan malcriado con unos cuantos platos de cocina exquisitos. De eso estaba segura.

 _ **-Es el mejor lugar para él -dijo Dumbledore con firmeza-.**_

-¿¡Cómo que EL MEJOR LUGAR PARA ÉL!?-rugieron los amigos de los futuros padres.

-¡Con nosotros estaría bien! ¡Es verdad que nunca hemos tenido un bebé en casa, pero lo haríamos por Cornamenta!-exclamaron los dos canes del GC.

-¡Y con nosotras! ¡Lo cuidaríamos como si fuera nuestro propio hijo por Lily!-también lo hicieron Alice y Marlene.

-¿¡ACASO PIENSA QUE NO SOMOS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENOS PARA ÉL!?-le preguntaron todos a su director, con chispas saliéndosle de los ojos.

-Verdaderamente no lo sé, aún no pasa y como podrán ver aún no tengo esos pensamientos-suspiró-continuemos con la lectura por favor.

Los chicos lo siguieron fulminando con la mirada pero no dijeron nada más.

Los de la 2 generación miraban a los de la 1 impactados. Jamás habían visto a alguien hablarle así a su director. Primero fue ver a Lily y ahora ellos.  
Debían confesar también que no les parecía eso de que Potter se quedara en esa casa si se veía que tenía quién lo cuidara pero _"no era para armar tanto escándalo por una bobada"_ pensaban todos.

 _"¿Que tenía ese viejo loco en la cabeza para hacer semejante estupidez?"_ era el pensamiento de un estudiante. Más concretamente de Slytherin. Especialmente con el pelo grasiento. Específicamente, Severus Snape. No se podía creer que el viejo loco ese, no les hubiera dado al mocoso y mugriento de Potter, si se veía que babeaban por ese alcornoque.

 _ **Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**_

-¡¿Piensa explicarle todo con una simple carta!? ¡Las cosas se dicen de frente, no por carta!

-Señor Potter, le pido por favor que s...

-¡No me diga que me calme! ¡Nos conocemos muy bien!

-Papá, por favor-le pidió James-sé que no es la mejor forma de decírselo pero por lo menos les dará alguna explicación.

Todos estaban atónitos ante la repentina madurez de James.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Cornamenta?-lo cuestionaron sus amigos.

-Pues soy un vasallo de Voldemort que me ordenó matarlo a todos y averiguar qué es lo que traman.

Y allí estaba el James-Reina del Drama-Potter que todos conocían.

Ojoloco miro a James intensamente _"¡Alerta permanente!"_

Dumbledore viendo que Fleamont se había calmado decidió continuar con la lectura antes de que vuelva a gritarle.

 _ **-¿Una carta? -repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse-. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry!**_

Los cercanos a James y Lily asintieron en acuerdo con su profesora.

 _ **¡Será**_ _**famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el**_  
 _ **día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... Todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**_

-¡Debería de dar clases de adivinación, profesora!-la incitó Sirius.

Todos aguantaron una buena risa, era bien sabido que su profesora de transfiguración no soportaba esa materia.

-Señor Black, le aconsejo que se calle o le aseguro que tomaré esas clases de adivinación para que mire qué clase de futuro le espera si sigue por ese camino.

-Ya te jodiste, hermano.

-Cállense-los fulminó con la mirada.

 _ **-Exactamente -dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas-. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que**_  
 _ **ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**_

Nadie pudo negar que Dumbledore tenía razón.

 **La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**  
 **-Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore?**

 _ **"**_ _Exactamente. ¿Cómo piensa llevar al mocoso?" pensaba Snape._

 _-_ No debe de oprimir lo que quiere decir, profesora-le sonrió Dumbledore.

-Aún no pasa-se encogió de hombros.

 _ **\- De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**_

-Sé que mi hijo será pequeño pero no creo que sea para tanto-murmuró avergonzado, James.

-Nosotros creemos que sí es para tanto-se burló Sirius.

-Mamá Eufemia nos enseñó unas fotos en las que eras un bebé-le aclaró Remus.

-Un tierno, adorable, apachuchable, y sobre todo, pequeñísimo bebé-le canturrearon con burla.

-Cállense-los fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

 _ **-Hagrid lo traerá.**_

A todos les sorprendió eso, incluido el mismísimo Hagrid. No se podía creer que le hayan encomendado algo tan importante.

-Emmm...Mu-muchísimas gracias, profesor-sonrojo-no lo de-defraudaré-agradeció un muy conmocionado Hagrid.

-Estoy totalmente seguro de ello.

Los amigos de James y Lily bajaron las cabezas derrotados. Ni siquiera en eso habían ayudado. _"Seguro estamos muertos"_ esa era la única explicación lógica que le hallaban a todo esto.

 _ **-¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**_

Muchos estudiantes asintieron con la cabeza, Hagrid es una buena persona, pero no tiene tanta sutileza como para cuidar a un niño. Él estaba acostumbrado a cuidar criaturas mágicas, no bebés.

Hagrid se entristeció por las palabras de la profesora. Bajó la cabeza apenado.

-No es que no confíe en ud, Hagrid. Lo que pasa es que estamos acostumbrados a verlo cuidando criaturas mágicas y no bebés. No sé si me explico.

Hagrid levantó la cabeza sonriente.

-Claro que sí, profesora.

 _ **-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida -dijo Dumbledore.**_

Todos miraron al director como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. A nadie se le ocurría confiarle su vida a él. Solo unos locos lo harían.

-Nosotros también-le sonrieron los merodeadores al semi-gigante.

Y era buen sabido que tanto el profesor Dumbledore como los merodeadores estaban locos.

-Gracias chicos, director-agradeció ruborizado el guardián de las llaves.

 _ **-No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar -dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall-.**_

-Oh, oh.

-Alguien se está enfadando.

-Pobre Dumby.

Se lamentaron los gemelos Prewett.

 _ **Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**_

 _-_ ¿El qué? ¿El qué? ¡¿El qué?!

Todos estaban histéricos agarrándose el pelo intentado averiguar qué era.

 _ **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos**_  
 _ **miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**_

-¡Wow!

-¡Impresionante!

-¡Increíble!

-¡Asombroso!

Todos estaban impresionados, les brillaban los ojos y sonreían.

-Canuto, despierta-sus amigos intentaban sacarlo del shock en el que se había metido.

-¡Sirius!-lo movían sin tener ningún resultado.

-¡Hechízenlo!-dijo el novio de Marlene.

-Bueno, Lunático. Situaciones desesperadas...-James incitó a Remus a que terminara.

-Requieren medidas desesperadas-suspiró Remus, sabiendo lo que venía.

-¡Miren! ¡Es la señora Black!-gritaron al unísono.

Giraron para ver si Sirius había reaccionado y se sorprendierom al ver que no estaba allí.

-¿Dón... ¡Ahh!-Remus se vio interrumpido cuando sintió que algo de debajo de la mesa lo halaba de la túnica.

-¡Shhh! No hagas tanto escándalo, Lunático-le susurró una voz de debajo de la mesa.

-... ¿Sirius?

-¿Quién sino? ¿La mascota de Hogwarts? -bufó Sirius, molesto.

-Bueno... ¿Qué haces debajo de la mesa?

-Esconderme de madre, claro-dijo con toda la lógica del mundo.

Remus soltó una carcajada que hizo que todos lo vieran.

-Sal de ahí, anda. Tu madre no está aquí. Solo fue una idea de Cornamenta para sacarte del shock en el que estabas.

Sirius salió de debajo de la mesa y fulminó a James con la mirada.

-Potter-gruñó.

-¿Qué? Lo hice por el bien común.

-Ah sí, se me olvidaba. James Potter, el ser humano que tiene tanta caridad que hasta mea bondad-dijo sarcástico.

-No hacía falta ser tan grosero.

-Aquí el único grosero eres tú.

-Pero no lo hice solo... Lunático me ayudó-acusó y señaló a Remus.

-Pero fue idea tuya-se defendió el licántropo.

-¡Es que Canuto estaba en trance!

-No estaba en trance.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Y entonces qué estabas haciendo? ¿Deslizandote por los arco iris montado en unicornios?

-Estaba imaginándome qué sensación tendría volar en esa motocicleta y en qué hechizo se utiliza para encantarla así-Sirius estaba prácticamente babeando.

-Sirius, pensé que ya habíamos hablado de las babas.

-En serio Canuto, primero la habitación y ahora el GC. ¿Qué sigue? ¿La sala común?

-Sigue tu maldito trasero si no te callas, Potter.

-Okay, okay. Ya me callo, qué carácter.

 _ **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete.**_

-¡Hagrid!-gritaron los cercanos al semi-gigante.

 _ **Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y, además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y**_  
 _ **revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.**_

Todos soltaron risitas ante la descripción, lo que provocó que Hagrid se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

-Quién sea que haya escrito estos libros, es genial-dijeron los gemelos Prewett en lo que se secaban las lágrimas.

 _ **En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**_

-¡Harry!-exclamaron todos en el gran comedor.

-Mi bebé-Lily se tocó el estómago, con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _ **-Hagrid -dijo aliviado Dumbledore-. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto? -Me la han prestado, profesor Dumbledore -contestó el gigante,bajando con cuidado del**_  
 _ **vehículo mientras hablaba-.**_

-¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¡¿Quién?!-Sirius estaba dando vueltas como loco en todo el Gran Comedor.

Los de la primera generación no hicieron nada. Ya estaban acostumbrados a los berrinches del primogénito de los Black.

Los de la segunda generación en cambio, eran otro cantar. Estaban encogidos en su sitio tiritando de miedo. No se les había olvidado que era un prófugo de Azkaban y el que actuara como psicópata no mejoraba nada.

 _ **El joven Sirius Black me la dejó.**_

A todos se les cayó la boca encima de la mesa y giraron a ver a Sirius quien estaba paralizado y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Si-Sirius?...-lo llamó Remus.

-Yo... -el animago cayó desmayado.

-Y perdimos a Canuto-suspiró James.

Regulus Black solo rodó los ojos, sabía la fascinación que tenía su hermano con las motocicletas, pero no era para emocionarse así.

-¡Yu-ju! ¡Es mía! ¡Es mía! ¡Es mía! ¡Es mía!-gritaba Sirius como poseso cuando lo lograron despertar.

-Que alguien lo vuelva a desmayar por favor-murmuró el menor de los Black.

Lucius Malfoy suspiró con impaciencia, no sabía porqué lo mandaron a llamar y la verdad es que no le apetecía nada estar viendo como un grupo de Gryffindor's hacían el idiota más de lo normal.

Severus Snape simplemente miraba cómo por segunda vez hacían el ridículo; pues nuevamente estaban bailando arriba de la mesa cantando y celebrando mientras que esta vez eran aplaudidos por las demás personas.

Cuando por fin se calmaron, se dieron cuenta que Sirius tenía los ojos muchísimo más brillantes de lo normal y sonreía a cada segundo.

-La llamaré Moongs-dijo felizmente.

-¿Moongs? ¿Por qué ese nombre?-cuestionó Frank.

-No sé, me gusta-se encogió de hombros.

Aunque Sirius parecía muy calmado por fuera, por dentro estaba hecho un lío.

 _"¿La idea de tener una motocicleta voladora vino porque lo leí en este libro o...?"_

Se encogió de hombros y le habló a Remus:

-Oye Lunático, aparezco antes que tú-le sacó maduramente la lengua.

-Y yo antes que tú, Canuto-también le sacó la lengua muy maduramente, James.

 _ **Lo he traído, señor.**_  
 _ **-¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**_  
 _ **-No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer.**_

Todos bajaron las cabezas. El ambiente de repente se tornó frío.

 _ **Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**_

Lily estaba con lágrimas en los ojos al pensar que no podrá cuidar a su bebé por estar muerta.

 _ **Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache,**_

Los merodeadores sonrieron ante eso. Al parecer aún seguía la maldición Potter.

 **sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

 _ **"**_ _¿Cicatriz?"_ se preguntaban todos.

 _"A lo mejor Canuto lo dejó caer de algún sitio"_ pensaba James.

 _"A lo mejor Cornamenta lo dejó caer de algún sitio"_ pensaba Sirius.

 _"A lo mejor Canuto y Cornamenta lo dejaron caer de algún sitio"_ pensaba Remus.

 _"A lo mejor el trío de merodeadores lo dejaron caer de algún sitio"_ pensaba Lily.

 _ **-¿Fue allí...? -susurró la profesora McGonagall.**_

-Fue allí ¿Qué?...-preguntó Lily.

-Pronto lo sabremos, tranquila-la tranquilizó James.

 _ **-Sí -respondió Dumbledore-. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**_  
 _ **-¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore? -Aunque pudiera, no lo haría.**_

-¿Cómo que no?-Lily Evans estaba empezando a enfadarse.

Dumbledore como toda respuesta siguió leyendo.

 _ **Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles.**_

-Ahh...-Lily ya estaba _"tranquila"_

 _ **Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**_

-¡Demasiada información!-exclamaron todos los alumnos tapándose los oídos.

-¡No queríamos esa imagen mental!

-Al menos cuando esté en el metro de Londres no se perderá-dijo una Hufflepuff de primero.

-Sí-dijo sarcástico un Slytherin-imagínate que se pierde en el metro de Londres y se empieza a subir la túnica para verse la rodilla-cambia el tono de voz por uno dulce-sería una escena fabulosa ¿No te parece?-otra vez vuelve al tono de antes- Espantaría a todas las ratas del lugar, diría yo.

-¡Esa no es manera de tratar a su director!-reprendió la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-¿Y entonces porqué dejó que esos Gryffindor's de cuarta lo hicieran? ¿mm?... Ah ya sé, porque son Gryffindor's y yo solo soy un Slytherin.

La Profesora McGonagall hechaba chispas por los ojos.

-Creo-dijo con un tono amenazante-que los Gryffindor's de cuarta como Ud los llama tenían razones suficientes para hacer lo que hicieron. Dígame señor Carsett ¿Qué razones tenía ud?

-...

-Justo como me lo imaginaba. Que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Gracias.

Los Gryffindor's no paraban de burlarse de él, a escondidas, claro.

 _ **Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que**_  
 _ **terminemos con esto.**_

-¿Cómo qué: _"déjalo aquí"_? ¿A donde se refiere exactamente con aquí? -Lily Evans estaba con los puños cerrados, apretando la mano de James, quien creía que se quedaría pronto sin muñeca.

 _ **Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.**_

-Si ya se durmieron ¿Por qué lo llevan a estas horas?-dijo entre dientes Lily.

 _ **-¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? -preguntó Hagrid.**_  
 _ **Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba.**_

-¡Oww! Que tierno-las Hufflepuff's estaban encantadas.

-¡Aww! Hagrid, nos conmueves-dijeron los gemelos Prewett.

-Sí, pero era de esperarse-Gideon se sonó los "mocos".

-Claro, para una persona enorme-Fabián se secó las "lágrimas".

-un corazón enorme-dijeron al unísono, sonriendole a Hagrid.

 _ **Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**_

-Pfff...-Sirius se cruzó de bajos y rodó los ojos-¿Por que tenía que ser como un perro herido? Dijo que aulló, perfectamente podría haber sido un lobo-murmuró.

-Por suerte para mí y no tanto para ti, no fue así-también murmuró Lunático y le sacó la lengua.

-Así que te jodes y te aguantas-lo reprendió James, murmurando también.

 _"Amigos. Hubiera sido más fácil criar dragones. Pero no, Sirius Black quería amigos"_

 _ **-¡Shhh! -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**_  
 _ **-Lo... siento -lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo-. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**_

Todos se dieron cuenta del gran corazón de Hagrid y se arrepintieron de lo que habían pensado párrafos atrás.

Excepto los de Slytherin, claro. Esos ni aunque los amenazaran con un avada kedavra le confiarían la vida a esa sencilla bola de pelo gigante. Ah, ah. Antes muertos que sencillos.

 _ **-Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos -susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid,**_  
 _ **mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**_

-¿¡EN EL UMBRAL!? ¿FUE LA MEJOR IDEA QUE SE LE OCURRIÓ PARA SALVARA A MI HIJO? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO PROFESOR?

-Señorita Evans, si me permite...

-¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO LOS DEJÓ MEJOR EN CASA DE NUESTROS AMIGOS?

-Le pido que por favor se calme y me...

-¡CON SIRIUS! IMAGÍNESE LO QUE LE DIGO QUE HASTA LE DEJO MI HIJO A SIRIUS . POR LO MENOS SÉ QUE ÉL AÚN SIGUE CON VIDA.

-Lily, por fav...

-¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK! ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO LO RECLAMASTE? SI TAN SEGURO ESTÁS DE QUE VAS A SER EL PADRINO ¿NO? PUES TENDRÍAS QUE HABERTE HECHO CARGO DE...

Todos miraban atónitos a James, no se creían que acabara de hechizar a Lily Evans.

Ojoloco no despegaba su vista de la escena.

-lo-lo siento, señores E-evans. Pero era la u-única forma de tranquilizarla.

Y otra vez el James maduro los sorprendió a todos.

-James-dijeron sus amigos caninos con voz de: di la verdad y no mientas.

-Bueno-suspiró-lo que pasa es que sentía que me iba a quebrar la muñeca-les enseñó la muñeca derecha, la cual estaba roja-¿Y si Madame Pomfrey no puede curarme? ¿Y si me cortan la muñeca?-abrió los ojos como platos ante eso-no, no, no. ¡No podría volver a jugar al Quidditch!

Y ahí estaba otra vez el James-Reina del Drama-Potter.

 _ **Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto.**_  
 _ **Los hombros de Hagrid se profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban**_  
 _ **habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**_

Otra vez el ambiente se tornó sombrío.

 _ **-Bueno -dijo finalmente Dumbledore-, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**_

-¿¡Qué!? O sea, deja a mi hijo en un umbral y piensa en ir a celebrar en vez de estarlo cuidando ¡Todas las cosas que le pueden pasar!

-Señor Potter-dijo con calma Dumbledore-aunque esto aun no pasa tenga la certeza que habré puesto a hombres para que vigilaran a su hijo.

James se sentó más calmado que antes.

 _ **-Ajá -respondió Hagrid con voz ronca-. Más vale que me deshaga de esta moto. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**_  
 _ **Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche**_.

-¡Wow!

-¡Tú moto es fantástica, Sirius!

A Sirius le brillaban los ojos cuando dijo:

-Lo sé-con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

 _ **-Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall -dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una**_ _**inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**_

Miraron a la profesora que tenía el ceño fruncido y algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Esa imagen conmovió a más de uno y hasta los de Slytherin se vieron derretidos por esa imagen, aunque no lo admitieran en voz alta, claro.

 _ **Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet**_  
 _ **Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por**_  
 _ **una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle.**_

-Minnie-dijeron los merodeadores, los gemelos Prewett y la pequeña Tonks.

 _ **También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**_  
 _ **-Buena suerte, Harry -murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa**_ _,_ _ **desapareció.**_

-Gracias, profesor-agradeció James a Dumbledore.

 _ **Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de**_  
 _ **color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse.**_

-¡Oww! ¡Creo que moriré de ternura!

-¡Vomitaría arcoiris si pudiera!

-¡Que hermoso!

 _ **Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el**_  
 _ **grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche**_.

Rieron ante eso, hasta los señores Evans.

 _ **Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley...**_

James entrecerró los ojos y rechinó los dientes. Nadie. Se. Mete. Con. Su. Hijo.

 _ **No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!»**_

-Terminó el capitulo-anunció el director.

Ojoloco se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacia James.

-Señor Potter, me gustaría hablar con Ud. En privado-agregó cuando vio a Remus y Sirius acercarse a ellos.

-Cl-claro, sígame-James lo llevo a un pasillo.

Al llegar al pasillo inmediatamente Ojoloco lo agarró del cuello y exclamó:

-¡Dime! ¿¡Quién eres tú y qué es lo que tú-ya-sabes-quién te ordenó que hicieras!?


	6. Merodeadores en acción

**_Al llegar al pasillo inmediatamente Ojoloco lo agarró del cuello y exclamó:_**

 ** _-¡Dime! ¿¡Quién eres tú y qué es lo que tú-ya-sabes-quién te ordenó que hicieras!?_**

James estaba morado, no podía respirar. Empezaba a ver toda su vida pasar en unos instantes, veía una luz al final de todos esos recuerdos que pasaban velozmente por su cabeza, sentía que su cuerpo se dirigía a esa luz sin que él se lo permitiera. Escuchaba claramente en su cabeza la voz burlona de sus amigos diciéndole _sigue la luz_ , _sigue la luz_ , _sigue la luz._

No podía creer en su mala suerte, moriría el mismo día en el que consiguió el amor de su pelirroja.

Si moría por culpa de ese paranoico, estaba muy seguro de que su fantasma perseguirá a ese desgraciado y lo torturará hasta la muerte y aún después de muerto, no se librará de él. En definitiva, lo torturará por haberle desgraciado la existencia durante toda la eternidad.

 _¡Así es maldito demente! ¡Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con mi familia!_

Nunca.

Jamás de los jamases le podría perdonar que lo hubiese matado exactamente el día en el que se enteró de que iba a formar una familia.

Y hablando de familia, ¿qué será de Lily si muere ahora? ¿qué pasará con su hijo? definitivamente: no permitirá que le arrebaten algo que aún no consigue.

James hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y como pudo, le dio una reverenda patada en sus partes nobles al chiflado que tenía enfrente, para que aprenda que con James Potter _-exceptuando sus amigos, claro-_ nadie se mete.

 ** _(...) (...) (...)_**

Remus y Sirius miraron extrañados cómo su mejor amigo se iba con un completo desconocido a un pasillo. Esta era la segunda vez que un extraño se llevaba a otro de sus amigos. Primero se llevaron a Peter y ahora se llevaban a James. Esta vez no estaban dispuestos a quedarse sin saber nada. Al parecer algo se traían entre manos ese par de merodeadores y hacen _a saber Merlín y Morgana_ qué locura.

Se miraron unos breves instantes a los ojos y no necesitaron palabras ni usar la Legeremancia para entenderse. Siempre habían tenido este tipo de conexión desde que se conocieron. Lo mismo les pasaba con James, ellos tres siempre han tenido una complicidad con la mirada; complicidad que Peter ha intentado imitar en vano.

Con paso decidido se dirigieron a las puertas del gran comedor, no creían que empezaran a leer de nuevo, pues todos estaban prácticamente en su mundo.

Muchas de las personas del futuroestaban abrazando a varios estudiantes diciéndoles papá o mamá.

Lily Evans estaba tratando de consolar a Marlene y Alice, ya que estas estaban llorando al enterarse de la muerte de Lily.

Las señoras Evans y Potter parecían mantener una conversación muy interesante. No paraban de hablar entre sí, muy exaltadas.

Y los señores Potter y Evans hablaban sobre Quidditch con los gemelos Prewett y los señores Weasley.

Remus y Sirius sabían que si ellos decidieron hablar de Quidditch era porque querían olvidarse de todo lo que acababan de leer, solamente era el primer capítulo y fue demasiado doloroso paras ser verdad.

Habiendo salido del GC, se les planteaba la mayor incógnita de la ecuación: **_¿Dónde ir?_**

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Sirius sacó de su túnica el mapa del merodeador y diciendo un _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ vieron en un pasillo los nombres de James Potter y Alastor Moody muy juntos, por no decir que estaban prácticamente uno encima del otro, lo que les llamó la atención y estaban dispuestos a ir donde estaban ellos con la capa de invisibilidad _-que en esos momentos tenía Remus-_ , cuando vieron algo que los sorprendió rotundamente.

De todas las cosas imaginables e inimaginables por haber, nunca se esperaron ver lo que tenían frente a sus ojos; los sorprendió completamente y no pudieron evitar poner una cara de incredulidad y asombro al mismo tiempo.

Miraron el nombre de Peter Pettigrew en la enfermería.

Pero eso no era todo, claro que no; Peter a menudo está ahí por haber comido de más o por cualquier otra tontería.

Lo que realmente les sorprendió, los dejó sin palabras; era algo imposible.

No se creían lo que sus ojos veían.

Parpadearon mil y una veces y aún así seguían viendo lo mismo, era imposible que el mapa se equivocara, el mapa nunca se equivoca.

Pero ¿realmente no era una equivocación?

Cerraron el mapa y lo volvieron a abrir más de 7 veces y aún así seguían viendo lo mismo.

Cuando por fin terminaron de asimilar lo que veían, hicieron lo primero que se les ocurrió en ese momento: Correr. Correr hacia la enfermería y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

 ** _(...) (...) (...)_**

-¡AAAHHGG!-gritó muy audiblemnete ojoloco al sentir un tremendo dolor en sus partes bajas.

 _Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a tocarlo siquiera. Ese mequetrefe de cuarta_ - _sabría por las malas_ - _quién es Alastor Moody._

-¡Incarcerous!-Le lanzó el hechizo a un James que se encontraba corriendo por su vida a varios metros de distancia.

Las gruesas y resistentes cuerdas _-terriblemente parecidas a unas serpientes-_ saltaron por los aires y se enroscaron fuertemente en los brazos y piernas de James, dejándolo encarcelado. El animago no podía mover ni un solo músculo.

 ** _(...) (...) (...)_**

Sirius y Remus pararon abruptamente de correr al escuchar el grito desgarrador de una mujer, la cual parecía que estaba en el parto por tremendo chillido que lanzó.

Inmediatamente vieron el mapa por si se encontraba alguien cerca de ellos, pero solamente vieron el nombre de James Potter alejarse del de Alastor Moody rápidamente; como si estuviera corriendo. Extrañados, siguieron viendo el mapa y vieron cómo de repente el nombre de James se quedaba quieto y el de Alastor avanzaba en su dirección.

-Tenemos que ir a ver qué está pasando.

Sirius no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces y se convirtió en Paddy _-que es como lo llaman sus amigos cuando se transforma en perro-_ mientras Remus iba tras de él, bajo la capa de invisibilidad. _(1)_

 ** _(...) (...) (...)_**

-Ahora sí, mocoso. Ya me harté de todas tus estupideces-sacó de su túnica un frasco con una _V_ escrita sobre un trozo de pergamino pegado al desgastado y viejo recipiente.

Alastor destapó el frasco y le mandó una sonrisa maquiavélica a James, el cual lo miró con ojos asustados y la sospecha impregnada en toda su cara.

Moody al ver eso, no hizo más que incrementar su sonrisa y con una voz extrañamente amable, dijo:

-No te preocupes, chico. Solamente es Veritaserum, nada de lo que preocuparse.

La forma desinteresada y viendo al infinito en la que se lo dijo, hizo estremecer a James.

Alastor volteó a mirar a James intensamente directo a los ojos, en lo que su sonrisa se tornaba macabra.

-¿O si?

James abrió sus ojos sorprendido y totalmente asustado.

 _¡Sí! ¡Tengo mucho de qué preocuparme!_

 _¡Soy un animago ilegal! ¡No me he registrado en el ministerio!_

 _¡Y eso no es todo!_

 _¡También Sirius y Peter lo son!_

 _¡Iremos todos a Azkaban!_

 _¡Y Remus!_

 _¡Puede que el no sea un animago, pero es algo peor!_

 _¡Es un jodido licántropo! ¡Un hombre lobo!_

 _¡Y no solo eso!_

 _¡Casi mata a un alumno de Hogwarts!_

 _¡Seguro le cortan el cuello con un hacha de plata por mi culpa!_

 _¡Creo que tengo mucho de lo que preocuparme!_

Moody se divertía al ver lo asustado que aparentaba estar el muchacho. Hasta le daría pena si no fuera un lobo en piel de cordero, o mejor dicho: Mortífago en Multijugo de estudiante.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, le dio de beber varios tragos a la fuerza, a pesar de que hubiera bastado con tres simples gotas para hacerlo decir la verdad.

Mala idea.

A Moody se le olvidaron dos importantes detalles de la poción:

1\. La víctima solo dice lo que cree que es verdad.

2\. Hay que tener en cuenta la cordura y la percepción de la realidad de la persona que bebe la poción.

Desafortunadamente, le dio la poción a la persona menos cuerda y con menor percepción de la realidad que pudo haber encontrado en todo Hogwarts: James Potter.

Pero claro, Alastor no sabía eso... de momento.

Moody satisfecho con todo lo que le hizo tragar, empezó a interrogarlo, sin saber que se estaba metiendo directamente en la boca del lobo, o en este caso, en la boca del ciervo.

-¿Por qué estás en Hogwarts?-preguntó cortante y directo al grano.

-Mis padres dicen que para convertirme en un gran mago algún día, aunque creo que simplemente es una excusa para librarse de mí.

 _¿Sus padres? ¿Qué clase de Mortífago vive con sus padres? ¿Los obliga acaso a vivir con él?_

-¿Por qué querrían tus padres librarse de ti? ¿Qué les haces? ¿Los torturas, acaso?

-Porque soy un verdadero dolor de cabeza sin remedio. Yo lo único que hago es divertirme con ellos, aunque mi mamá dice que es una tortura convivir conmigo cuando me pongo en misión "destrozar la casa".

-¿Destrozar la casa? ¿Tu misión es destrozar la casa?

-No. Mi misión es conquistar a cierta pelirroja explosiva, pero tranquilo; no es que vaya a explotar ni nada de eso, es solo que tiene un carácter fuerte.

 _Vaya respuesta tan más cutre. ¿Seguro que funciona bien la poción? puede ser que no funcione bien por haberle dado 5 tragos en vez de las tres gotas recomendadas. O también, claro; puede haber sido porque la poción caducó hace 3 días._

 _Pero no es mi culpa, no tuve tiempo de conseguir más, además; si la pedía aquí en Hogwarts no me la hubieran querido dar, así que: situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas._

 _No será mi culpa si queda más idiota de lo normal después de que termine el efecto de la poción. Aunque no creo que sea posible hacerlo más estúpido._

 _Menudo Mortífago incompetente resultó ser este tipo._

Lo quedó viendo con una mueca de incredulidad, aún consternado por las respuestas que le daba y decidido a atrapar al Mortífago y terminar con toda esta payasada de una vez, le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-James Potter.

 _Wow ¡Al fin se digna a contestar una pregunta decentemente! Y yo que no creía en la gracia de Merlín._

 _Un momento ¡Este chico sí es el hijo de Potter! Alastor Moody, estás en graves problemas._

Moody, a pesar de saber que era hijo de un gran pocionista de la época, aún lo miraba con sospecha; tal vez no tenía Multijugos de nadie, pero puede ser un Mortífago. ¿Y qué Mortífago no ha oído hablar de él?

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Sí. Un maldito loco sin vida social que me tiene atado para interrogarme y conseguir lo que quiere para luego violarme y asesinarme y dejar mi cuerpo ultrajado, inerte y sin vida en las puertas del Gran Comedor, que si no es porque ya estaría muerto, me moriría de la vergüenza de que me vieran así.

Alastor, si hubiera podido, se habría dado golpes en la cabeza contra una pared; ¡Por Merlín!, no sabía cómo ese chico pudo inventarse tanta historia en tan poco tiempo. ¡Era un melodramático de primera clase! Y luego decían que era él el paranoico.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que le ha dicho el chico, no termina de creerse que no sea un vasallo de Voldemort. Lo mira con sospecha y le susurra al oído:

-¿Heil Voldemort? _(2)_

-Qué Voldemort ni que ocho cuartos ¡Heil Merodeadores! ¡Heil Merodeadores!

 _Okay, hay que admitir que esa pregunta fue estúpida, al parecer la estupidez del chico es contagiosa._

 _Un segundo... ¿Merodeadores? ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Una secta?_

-¿Qué es eso de "Merodeadores"? ¿Así se llaman ahora los Mortífagos, ah? ¿Merodeadores?

-Ni idea si ahora así se llaman los Mortífagos, pero los merodeadores son unos chicos guapos, apuestos, atractivos y dioses griegos que se dedican a hacer bromas en el colegio además de hacerle la vida imposible a ciertas serpientes, integrada por mis amigos: Lunático, Canuto, yo, que soy Cornamenta; y el pequeño Colagusano, que aunque no tenga nada de físico, adora mucho comer, seguro a las chicas les agradará.

 _¿También ha tenido el descaro de meter a sus amigos en esto? ¿Los ha convertido en Mortífagos?_

-¿Tus amigos? ¿Ellos también son parte de esto?

-Oh, mi querido secuestrador y posteriormente violador mío, si superas que ellos están más metidos en esto que yo. Y no, no me refiero al pantalón en el culo, no me mires así.

 _¡Secuestrador dice! Es verdad que lo tengo atado de pies a cabeza, pero no lo he secuestrado... técnicamente._

 _Además ¡No me lo pienso violar! ¡Qué disparates dice este chico!_

 _Te miraba así por cómo me llamaste ¡No por estar pensando en los malditos pantalones metidos en el culo de tus jodidos amigos! ¡Tú y tus amigos pueden tener metidos una puta espada y me seguiría importando una mierda! ¿¡Quedó claro!?_

 _Esto me está hartando ya ¿Es que acaso no puede hablar como una persona normal? ¿Tan siquiera un poco decentemente?_

Alastor iba a seguir con su interrogatorio cuando de repente se escuchó un desagradable sonido en mitad del silencioso pasillo, sonido horrorosamente parecido a uno que es conocido por todos. Se quedaron viendo mutuamente y antes de que James pudiera decir yo no he sido se volvió a escuchar ese ruido particular, pero está vez más fuerte. Moody no lo resistió más y finalmente preguntó:

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

-No lo sé, pero sonó terriblemente parecido a uno de los gases de Paddy.

-¿Quién es Paddy?

-Un perro sarnoso y pulgoso que acompaña a una manada integrada por un ciervo, una rata y un hombre lobo en las noches de luna llena.

Alastor se quedó perplejo ante semejante tontería, este niño le quería ver la cara de estúpido.

No. No se la quería ver ¡Se la estaba viendo totalmente desde el principio! Seguramente ni siquiera esté haciendo efecto la poción porque está caducada y el como memo siguiéndole el juego.

Fastidiado, lo agarró fuertemente de los hombros; totalmente desubicado y fuera de sí, le chilló:

-¿¡Crees que soy imbécil, estúpido o idiota!?

-Las tres cosas, ademas de chiflado y paranoico.

 ** _(...) (...) (...)_**

-Paddy, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a plena vista por el colegio, ven, métete debajo de la capa conmigo.

Remus levantó la capa para que Canuto pudiera entrar, como toda respuesta el chucho movió la cola y al entrar a la capa le lamió la mejilla al hombre lobo.

-Ahg, qué asco. No sé qué es lo que comes para tener el aliento así.

El perro negro bufó y empezó a caminar al lado del licántropo.

Cuando ya habían caminado un largo trecho, escucharon voces. Rápidamente se vieron y con esa complicidad que los caracterizaba, no necesitaron decir nada para entenderse. Remus sacó su varita y apuntando a Sirius, murmuró:

-Volo scio cogitationes tuae. _(3)_

De la punta de su varita salió una luz blanca que rodeó al perro por completo, cuando este asintió con la cabeza, la luz se disipó en su cabeza.

Sirius se transformó en humano para murmurar también el hechizo hacia Lunático para luego volver a convertirse en Paddy.

La luz blanca rodeó a Lunático por completo, asintió y la luz desapareció en su cabeza.

Una luz plateada los rodeó a ambos, levantándolos del suelo con todo y capa para luego volver a dejarlos en el piso sin hacer ningún ruido.

-{Muy bien, Canuto. Ahora vamos a ver qué le están haciendo a Cornamenta}-pensó Remus y Sirius lo escuchó todo en su cabeza.

-|Claro, hay que ver qué están tramando Cornamenta y Colagusano|-le respondió Sirius, también en su cabeza. Remus asintió y siguieron caminando.

 _-...egio además de hacerle la vida imposible a ciertas serpientes, integrada por mis amigos: Lunático, Canuto, yo, que soy Cornamenta; y el pequeño Colagusano, que no tiene nada de físico pero adora mucho comer, seguro a las chicas les agradará._

Pudieron escuchar perfectamente la voz de Cornamenta.

Paddy al escuchar las palabras "comer" y "mucho" juntas, sintió que algo se removía en su estómago y el haber comido mucho en el GC comenzaba a cobrarle factura. Remus escuchaba atentamente la conversación, sin inmutarse de la incomodidad que empezaba a tener el chucho a su lado.

 _-¿Tus amigos? ¿Ellos también son parte de esto?_

-{¿Parte de qué? Cornamenta; ¿En qué lío andas metido?}-pensó Lunático.

-|Joder, no debí de haberme comido la tarta de melaza y los bollos de bath demasiado rápido|.

-{¡Por las barbas de Merlín, concéntrate! Ya luego pensarás qué debiste de haberte comido más rápido y qué no}.

-|Pero es qu...|

-{Pero nada}.

La tripa de Paddy empezó a emitir un ruidito apenas audible, pero suficientemente alto para que Remus lo escuchase y lo voltee a ver. Ligeramente más pálido.

Canuto solamente se aferró con sus cuatro patas caninas a su tripa y miró con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado a Lunático.

-{Dime que es una broma}-dijo, o más bien, le suplicó Remus.

Pero Sirius no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra cosa más que en ese terrible desagrado que tenía en el estómago.

-|Joder, joder, joder, joder. ¡Joder!|.

-{Creo que te faltaron unos cuántos "Joder" más}-pensó sarcástico el licántropo.

Y el animago le hubiera podido responder si no estuviera retorciéndose en el piso, literalmente.

 _-Oh, mi querido secuestrador y posteriormente violador mío, si superas que ellos están más metidos en esto que yo. Y no, no me refiero al pantalón en el culo, no me mires así._

Al escuchar eso, Remus se dio una palmada en la cara en señal de rendición. Miró al perro revolcándose en el piso y no le cupo la menor duda de que si este no estuviera en las condiciones que está, se estaría partiendo de la risa por el comentario de James.

-{¿En serio, Cornamenta? No solo tengo que lidiar con este chucho sarnoso, sino que también contigo}-Suspiró y miró a Paddy quien aún seguía intentando suprimir lo inevitable.

Canuto estaba acostado boca arriba del suelo, intentando sentarse en vano, y es que la tarea se le hizo más complicada desde que escuchó la palabra "Culo" proveniente de su queridísimo - _nótese el sarcasmo-_ amigo Cornamenta.

Miró a Lunático, quién estaba sacando su varita para hacer a saber Merlín qué y antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera pronunciar una palabra, se escuchó un tremendo sonido en todo el pasillo, proveniente de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James. Más específicamente, proveniente de Canuto. De su ano, concretamente. **_¡Prrruuiifff!_** Seguido por una peste digna de un perro sarnoso.

Remus intentaba no respirar, sabiendo ya de por sí el mal olor que echaban los gases de su amigo. Pero al parecer, el señor Sirius Black quería hacerle la vida imposible al señor Remus Lupin y se tiró uno muchísimo más grande que hasta levantó un poco la capa de invisibilidad, Canuto bajó la pata que tenía levantada ya totalmente relajado. Sin saber la mala situación que estaba pasando su amigo.

Remus no aguantó más y dejó de retener la respiración para inhalar su preciado oxígeno. Pero al parecer el oxígeno que le llegó era más una peste putrefacta que casi lo hace vomitar.

-{¡POR CIRCE BENDITA! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE COMES, POR AMOR A MERLÍN!?}

—|Shshsh, tengo una idea|—pensó un Sirius más tranquilo ante los semejante alaridos.—|¿¡Quién diantres grita en su propia mente!?|

—{¿Si sabes que escucho lo que piensas, no?}

—...

—...

—|Bueno, este es el plan; primero tú tienes que acercarte a James y...|

 ** _(...) (...) (...)_**

Moody tenía agarrado furiosamente a James de la túnica, ya estaba harto de las estupideces de ese crío. Estaba a punto de aturdirlo cuando escuchó un gruñido proveniente de atrás suyo, inmediatamente se giró para ver de qué provenía eso y se sorprendió al ver al mismísimo Grim enfrente de él.

Sin dudarlo Apuntó al perro con su varita.

—¡Desmaius!

El perro fácilmente esquivó el hechizo y corrió lo largo del pasillo, todo lo que sus cuatro patas le permitían; ladrando y gruñendo ferozmente.

El Auror no sabía qué hacer, era claro que ese chucho sarnoso era la mascota de alguien y por ende no podía matarlo. No podía usar ningún hechizo letal.

—¡Expelliarmus!

Esta vez el hechizo dio de lleno en el perro, el cual salió volando con un sonido lastimero de vuelta por su camino.

Alastor muy contento consigo mismo, se giró para ver a James-Pequeño-Engendro-Potter pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse solamente con las cuerdas. Se giró hacia donde había lanzado al chucho y tampoco lo vio quejándose, solo vio el suelo totalmente vacío.

Absolutamente nada ni nadie lo habría preparado para lo que pasó a continuación.

—¿Qué demo...

No tuvo tiempo de continuar, sintió su cabeza invadida por una tela larga y suave mientras unas manos la presionaban contra él, con claras intenciones de asfixiarlo.

Esta tela en particular tenía un hedor muchísimo más alto de lo que su delicada nariz pudiera aguantar.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas y todos los métodos posibles sacarse esa tela de la cabeza, pero sumando que alguien se la estaba presionando y que el terrible olor se le calaba hasta en lo más hondo de sus fosas nasales; no podía pensar con claridad.

Y así es como Alastor Moody, uno de los aurores más experimentados de su época, se desmayó ante una peste que recordaría hasta el último día de su vida.

Al ver el cuerpo de Moody en el suelo, Sirius decidió por fin salir detrás de la estatua en su forma humana y corrió a ayudar a Remus a sujetar a un insostenible James, que no paraba de decir incoherencias.

—Parece drogado.—Comentó Black.

—Sea lo que sea que le dio ese Auror, no me gusta—Se preocupó Remus.

—Veritaserum, señor Lunático. El secuestrador pedófilo me dio Veritaserum.—Los dos merodeadores restantes se quedaron viendo con miedo a los ojos.

—Cor-Cornameta...—empezó el licántropo, temía lo que el animago haya dicho y lo que podría decir en el Gran Comedor frente a todo Hogwarts. Un repentino deseo de tirarse por la torre de astronomía creció en su interior.

—Tranquilo, Lunático.—Tranquilizó el heredero de la fortuna Black—Le damos un poco de Bezoar y ya está. Siempre funciona.

Lupin se estremeció al escucharlo, los Bezoars eran letales para los licántropos. Pues es el antídoto nato de los venenos, y el tiene un veneno recorriendo cada poro de su piel; cada vena, cada arteria, cada órgano, todo lleno de sangre maldita. El Bezoar actuaría de tal forma hasta librarle por completo del veneno, eso significaría quitarle toda la sangre, lo que en otras palabras, más fáciles y sencillas, sería que lo mataría. La única forma de librarse de su maldición sería estando muerto. Un nudo se formó en su garganta tras ese pensamiento.

Al regresar la vista vio a Sirius regresando con un frasco. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuándo se había ido.

— Oh, veo que ya volviste con nosotros, Remus. —Se mofó.

—Cállate y dale el Bezoar a James.—dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Sirius inmediatamente le puso el Bezoar en la garganta a James, quién después de varios minutos, empezó a toser.

—Qué asco. La próxima vez ten una cerveza de mantequilla o algo, que esto sabe asqueroso—se quejó

—Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta, Cornamenta.—Comentó Black.

—No me he ido a ningún lado, idiota.—le respondió este.

—Me refería a los efectos del Veritaserum, idiota.

Remus no pudo evitar una pequeña risa ante el diálogo de los dos idiotas que tenía como amigos.

—|¿Sabes que aún escucho lo que piensas,no?—de repente alguien dijo en su mente.

—{Sí, lo sé.}—le sonrió, aguantando la risa al ver la cara de Canuto.

—|Cabrón|—y esta vez no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

—Hijos de puta, hacen el hechizo y no me invitan. Ni porque un auror maniático intentó secuestrarme y seducirme. ¿Qué clases de amigos son? ¡Deshonor! No le tienen piedad al pobre James Potter. Ay de mí. Ni porque yo estuv...—Hubiera seguido con su típico drama si los dos merodeadores restantes no le hubieran interrumpido.

—Volo scio cogitationes tuae—dijeron ambos con las varitas apuntando a James.

La luz blanca rodeó a Potter por completo, asintió y la luz desapareció en su ó el mismo hechizo en dirección a Remus y Sirius, los cuales repitieron el proceso hasta que la luz blanca se disipó en sus cabezas.

Ahora una luz plateada los rodeó a los tres, levantándolos del suelo para luego volver a dejarlos en el piso sin hacer ningún ruido.

—[Esto está muchísimo mejor]—pensó Cornamenta.

—|Tenía que ser Rudolph, el reno|—pensó Canuto.

—{Sirius}—lo fulminó Lunático con la mirada.

—|Es la verdad, Lunático|

—...

—Te estoy escuchando, Black.—Dijo resentido James.

—Lo sé—sonrió Sirius.

—Bueno, James. ¿Qué era lo que quería Moody?—Cambió de tema Remus.

—Bah, solo comprobar si yo era un Mortífago. Tranquilos, no le dije nada que no supiera...—De repente abrió los ojos como platos.—[Ups, jejeje. Piensa en otra cosa, James; piensa en otra cosa. ¡Lily! ¡eso es! Lily en ropa interior].

—Cuidado y se te cae la baba, Cornamenta.

—Yo solo espero que no hayas dicho nada perjudicial—suspiró Remus.

—[Lago negro, Lily bañándose. Llamándome para que le acompañe...]

—¡Ya basta, James! ¡No te vamos a sonsacar nada pero deja de tener esos horribles pensamientos!

—¿En serio?

—Sí, además; andamos con un poco de prisa, vamos en dirección a la enfermería.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Míralo tú mismo.— Remus le tendió el mapa del merodeador.

El animago inmediatamente empezó a revisar si había algo fuera de lo común en la enfermería, miró el nombre de Peter Pettigrew ahí. Frunció el ceño, Peter se había ido con un chico que quería hablar con él. ¿Por qué estaría entonces en la enfermería? ¿Le habría sentado mal algo que había comido? Estaba apunto de preguntarles por Peter cuando lo vio. Justo al lado del nombre de Peter. Sus ojos no cabían en sus órbitas, miró de Remus al mapa repetidas veces hasta que por fin su boca decidió decir algo.

—Lunático, ¿por qué está tu nombre en la enfermería si estás aquí con nosotros?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Eso es lo raro, si te fijas en donde estamos—señaló el mapa—también aparece mi nombre. No sabemos ni cómo ni por qué. Íbamos hacia ahí antes de rescatarte.

—El mapa nunca se equivoca—dijo James con rotundidad.

—Lo sabemos, Cornamenta. Por eso queremos ir a averiguarlo.

—¿¡Y qué estamos esperando!? ¡VAMOS!—Empezó a correr hacia la enfermería.

—|Está como una cabra.|—Afirmó Sirius.

—{Como un ciervo diría yo.}—Le corrigió Remus.

Ambos se sonrieron, recogieron la capa y empezaron a correr para alcanzar al hiperactivo Potter.

Mientras ellos iban de Camino a la enfermería, en el lugar que dejaban, cierto auror paranoico empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento.

Alastor no sabía qué era lo que había pasado. En ninguno de todos sus años de vida se había topado con tremenda barbarie.

Primero estaban los disparates del pequeño Potter que ni siquiera con Veritaserum se paraban, o tal vez al estar vencida la poción le hacía decir más tonterías. Rió al haberse imaginado a un ciervo, un perro y una rata tras un lobo. Ese chico necesitaba rehabilitación, y muy urgentemente.

Después estaba el tema del perro. Se le borró la sonrisa al recordarlo, ese pulgoso era extrañamente parecido al Grim.

Y finalmente se encontraba con la peste mortal aparentemente invisible. Tendría que consultar a su medimago, no vaya a ser que pierda su sentido del olfato después de eso.

Después de estar largo rato sentado, le empezó a dar su tan reconocido tic en su ojo izquierdo. No lograba entrarle en la cabeza cómo un chucho sarnoso, más una fuerza asquerosamente invisible, lo habían vencido. A él. Un Auror experimentado. Simplemente se salía de la realidad.

Nadie le podría negar que era sumamente extraño todo, para empezar, alguien estaba presionando la tela en su rostro. Pudo haber sido la pequeña desgracia de los Potter, pero necesitaría ayuda para deshacerse de las cuerdas. Así que bien pudo haber sido un fantasma. Por eso él siempre decía que se tenia que estar en ¡Alerta permanente! Pues nunca se sabe cuando un hedor invisible te puede asfixiar.

Y con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, empezó a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor antes de que alguien sospechara de su ausencia.

Claro que estaba aún un poco aturdido por el hedor que no se dio cuenta que los fantasmas no podrían tocarle, pero habría que darle un respiro, nunca mejor dicho, y que continúe pensando que fue un fantasma.

Y mientras Alastor entraba al Gran Comedor, tres chicos se detenían frente a la enfermería.

—¿Están listos, chicos?—les preguntó James.

—Sí, capitán. Estamos listos—le contestaron al instante. Era una de las frases que se sabían ya de memoria.

James cogió la perilla de la puerta, e incitó a los demás para que hicieran lo mismo. Remus y Sirius pusieron la mano encima de la de James y empezaron a girar el pomo.

De repente algo los absorbió hacia dentro. Como una aspiradora Muggle, diría Remus; como la sensación al aparecerse, dirían James y Sirius. Sentían sus estómagos a punto de explotar.

Cuando ya se estaban acostumbrando a la sensación, paró abruptamente y cayeron encima uno del otro. Remus encima de Sirius, Sirius encima de James y James encima de otra persona.

Levantaron la vista y grande fue su sorpresa al verse de nuevo en el Gran Comedor con todas las vistas clavadas en ellos, Lupin fue el primero en levantarse, seguido de Black y Potter, pudiendo apreciar al afortunado que soportó sus pesos, quién no era otro más que el mismísimo Alastor Moody que acaba de llegar al Salón.

—[{|¡¿Pero qué?!|}]—Pensaron los tres al verse de vuelta en el Comedor con todas las vistas clavadas en ellos y con miles de preguntas en sus cabezas.

¿Qué era lo que había en la enfermería? ¿Por qué tenía un hechizo que impedía entrar? ¿Por qué el nombre de Remus se repetía? ¿Por qué les pareció haber visto más de un estudiante en la enfermería? ¿Era real o solo un producto de su imaginación? ¿Por qué Alastor Moody los miraba como si quisiese matarlos? ¿Por qué Dumbledore tenía esa sonrisa como si lo supiera todo?

 ** _JOJOJO ¿Me extrañaron? io sé que sí UwUr_**

 ** _¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (aunque sea un poco tarde jeje)_**

 ** _Tengo buenas noticias ¡Al fin logré organizarme! eso significa que actualizaré más seguido (Aplausos, por favor)_**

 ** _También en todo este tiempo que estuve inactiva se me han ocurrido miles de ideas acerca de los merodeadores. No miento. ¡Miles! Así que tengo que sacarlas de mi cabecita y dejar que fluyan jijijiji_**

 ** _Claro que no dejaré este proyecto, fue lo que me animó a escribir. Aunque tenga que conseguir la piedra filosofal o ir a la mismísima fuente de la juventud para poder terminarla ¡les aseguro que lo haré! aunque sus bisnietos lean el final XD okno, chiste malo._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció mi pequeño momento filosófico? O.o_** **_Me vino la inspiración para escribir eso y pues obviamente no la desaproveché U.u_**

 ** _¡Estoy en exámenes! Se supone que tengo que estar estudiando cálculo pero ya me ven aquí. Para que luego digan que no me preocupo por Uds :"v_**

 ** _LOS QUIERO MUCHO, MIS PEQUEÑOS BEBITOS XOXOXO_**

 _ACLARACIONES:_

 **(1) Paddy:** _Derivado de Padfoot, que es como se llama Canuto en inglés. Los merodeadores le dicen así para que nadie descubra que es un animago, pues cada vez que puede se convierte en perro. Le gusta convertirse en perro porque molesta a los Slytherin's sin recibir un castigo; los muerde, les deja pulgas en los sillones de la sala común, les ladra como perro rabioso... en fin, muchas cosas. Por su culpa dejaron de admitir a los perros como mascotas en Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts piensan que es la mascota de los merodeadores y que lo han adiestrado para molestar Slytherin's y meter el hocico bajo las faldas de las chicas._

 ** _(2) Heil Voldemort:_** _Estamos en 1977, posguerra de Hitler. Exactamente han pasado 32 años, por lo que el tema aún está en la cúspide. Algunos nazis eran magos oscuros infiltrados en el mundo muggle. Se podía escuchar por cualquier lugar el saludo Heil Hitler!_ ('¡Salve Hitler!') . Fueron momentos muy oscuros para la comunidad mágica, pues Hitler descubrió a los magos y quiso hacerse también con el mundo mágico. Fue apresado en Azkaban y fue dicho a los muggles que se suicidó, los cuales aún se preguntan dónde está su cádaver.

 **** ** _(3) Volo scio cogitationes tuae:_** _Literalmente 'Quiero saber sus pensamientos'. El hechizo fue encontrado por James en la biblioteca de los Potter cuando buscaban información sobre los animagos. Este hechizo permite leer los pensamientos de los demás, no es como la legeremancia, pues este hechizo solo funciona si el otro está de acuerdo. Es muy usado por los merodeadores, especialmente en exámenes, aunque Remus nunca participa en lo último y los tres merodeadores restantes acaban por escribir lo mismo, por lo que los profes siempre intentan encontrar qué trampas hacen ese trío de bromistas, fallando en el intento pero encontrando las trampas de otros estudiantes._


End file.
